The Language Of Love
by xMiu
Summary: When Kurt decided to join the project of personal French tutoring, he had no idea what he was going to live, or more exactly, who he was going to meet and how this person will change his life forever. After all, wasn't it the language of love ?
1. Prologue

**Hello guys !**

**First thing, this is my first story ever, so please, don't be too rude. If you don't like and think I write like a dead koala, you can tell it, I need advices anyway ! But, let's stay polite !**

**Also, English is not my first language, so it might be some mistakes. That's why I'm looking for a kind of beta. If you see mistakes, tell me so I'll correct them !**

**Last thing, I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, they would sing some French songs sometimes (haha, obviously !)**

* * *

><p>« Le français est une langue à vocation universelle, de gentillesse et d'honnêteté, et il nous a fait don de ces mots abstraits si rares dans nos langues. » Léopold Sédar Senghor<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you would like me to do add the project of personal tutoring ?"<p>

"I think it will be great for you to help others students. I could pair you with one of the weakest students like I already did with Quinn and Mike. You have a lot of knowledge, Kurt. I thought you will be happy to share it"

Kurt smiled a little, staring at his teacher. The blue-eyed boy had indeed a very good level in French. For him, it was a shame that an oh-so-beautiful language was so unspoken. When he had to choose between Spanish and French, his answer was obvious. He loved France. And Paris. He always wanted to visit Paris, going on top of the Eiffel Tour, walking down the Champs-Elysées, shopping in the Galerie Lafayette...That's his mother who gave him this passion for the city of love. She spent her youth travelling the world, but always said that France was the best place to be. Kurt was 6 when she promised him they would go to Paris together once. Of course, he know now that it will never happen, but it was still on his bucket list, even if he would be alone. A new chance to share his dream was right in front of him and was waiting for him to take it.

But Kurt knew that life wasn't kind with him. He would need all the luck in the world to become friend with this student._ Maybe_ it would be one of this stupid jocks who makes his life a living hell ? _Maybe_ it would be an annoying egocentric "Rachel Berry" ? _Maybe_ it would be someone like everyone else, who will reject the idea of spending time with Kurt ? _Maybe..._

"I...I'll be happy to do it" he answered, swallowing loudly.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to do that already ?" asked himself the curly-haired boy. "French is so boring anyway". Yes, Blaine Anderson had a pity level in French. Younger, he had learnt Italian and, in this memories, it wasn't even half this hard. Obviously, his annoying teacher wanted him to be better than he could be and asked him if he wanted to be personnaly helped. And Blaine had made the biggest mistake: telling it to his parents. They almost forced him to join, he had pratically no choice. It has always been this way with them. He spent his whole life doing what his parents wanted; making them proud. And now, because of this, he was here, in the classroom, waiting for Kurt Hummel. He had no idea what this guy even looked like. According to Ms. Prévert, his teacher, he must be one year older than him, in Glee club and very...what word did she used ? <em>Sweet ?<em> Yes, that's what she said. Blaine looked at his watch for the third time in the same minute. _Well, maybe he is sweet, but he's definitely not ponctual._ The teenager began his homework alone, desperatly trying to understand why French people use accents. He was cliking obstinately the button of his pen when someone suddenly pushed the door, creating an air flow which made fly away some oak leaves at the edge of the window.

"Excuse me, I'm a bit late. I hope you don't mind. Glee rehearsal has been a little longer than usual"

Blaine looked up at the guy and suddenly froze. This boy looked like he had just fallen straight from paradise. He had a perfect pale skin - not pale like a dead, pale like the most perfect porcelain doll - illuminated by a few sunshines coming from the window, chestnut hair which was styled with perfection, and this eyes..._what color were they ? Blue ? Green ? Gray ?_ This mysterious look was so _gorgeous_. And this smile...It was probably the first time Blaine met someone _this_ attractive. _How could I never notice you before ?_

Blaine realized he must have stare at him for a long time when this almost angel begin to look weirdly at him.

"I'm...Kurt. You're Blaine, right ?"

"Uhm...yes"

"Well, _c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer,_ Blaine."

"...what ?"

Kurt laughed a little and _was there a cutest sound than this ?_ He smiled at the confused boy, holding out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine" Blaine blushed a little as he took Kurt's hand, which felt so warm in his, before responding.

"For me too" _Yeah_, he tought,_maybe French is not gonna be that boring._

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Blaine, "ou" and "où " don't mean the same thing ! The first means "or" and the second "where"<p>

"Couldn't them simply use two different words in that case ? French people are so...disappointing." Blaine sighed, holding his head in this left hand while he tried to write with the right's.

Kurt stared at his confused classmate, and couldn't help but find his frustation cute. He had already noticed all this little things that show Blaine is frustrated: he was nibbling his bottom lip, or tangling his finger in his hair, and Kurt tought it was _adorable._ He found himself loving that moment he was sharing with Blaine, even if the other boy seemed most annoyed than happy. He had never felt this close to someone he just met. Suddenly, Kurt realized Blaine was mistaking again between the two words and, by reflex, put his hand on Blaine's to make him stop.

"No accent on this one !" he said, a little too loud, and a little too fast.

Blaine froze as he felt Kurt's hand on his, and looked at the boy who was sitting next to him. They stayed a moment, staring in each other eyes, the hazel ones on the blue. It just lasted a few seconds before Kurt turned away, getting his hand off of Blaine's and looked at the table awkwardly.

"There...is n-no need to p-put an accent...on this one" he repeated, slower

"O..kay" Blaine respond with the same tone.

There was a long and awkward silence before Kurt finally said: "Maybe, we c-could stop for today. It's a...bit late"

"Probably" The dark-haird boy answered, nodding a little

"M-Monday ? Same hour, same place ?" he asked, still stammering

"Yeah" he said, quickly

"Good" Kurt took his schoolbag and his notebooks in his hand and stood up "Bye, Blaine"

He just had the time to heard Blaine responding a quite "Bye Kurt" before closing the door behind him. He began to walk away, breathing heavily, trying to make his heartbeats go slower. When he put his hand on Blaine's, he felt that electric shock, the one people always talk about in books. And he knew he had to ensure it won't happen again. _Never._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think ? Did you like it ? Should I continue ?<br>**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think about it !**

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys !**

**I already got some followers, and this is amazing ! You guys are so sweet ! I really hope I won't disappoint you, because you make me really happy. Just following my story is already awesome ! So here is next chapter ! I'll try to update every Sunday, but with school, we never know...**

**If you see mistakes, tell me so I'll fix them ! And I'm still looking for a beta.**

**Last thing, if there are some French people here, I'll probably translate this story in French when I'll have enough time, just in case you're not very good at English.**

**I do not own Glee or any of this characters. If I did, Lord Tubbington would be the main character.**

* * *

><p>"You made pancakes ? <em>Again ?<em>"

Kurt looked up to see his step-brother in the entrance of the kitchen who was staring at the huge heap of pancakes Kurt had already cook. Finn was rubbing his eyes, barely awake.

"Yeah, I woke up early today, I couldn't sleep" he answered as he was flipping a pancake with the fry pan.

"Kurt, you tell me that every morning since Friday, is everything okay ? Are the bullies still annoying you ? " his brother asked, worried.

"Calm down, Finn ! Everything's fine, I just have...insomnia." Kurt stammered, trying to find an excuse.

"Well, if you say so..." Finn sighed, he knew his brother was lying, he always cook a lot when he is stressed. And when Kurt lies, it usually means something bad is happening. He hated this idea, Kurt has already been through tons of problems and he deserved peace. And Finn was true, Kurt had some problem. The young boy couldn't forget this feeling he got three days ago when he touched Blaine's hand, this feeling of being struck by a lighting. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. It was an incredible thing, and he ran away from it like he always did with everything else. _I can be so dumb sometimes !_

"But you should stop cooking now, I'm not gonna be able to eat all of that !"

Kurt hesitated a moment , then turned the stove off. He put the bowl he used to made the dough in the dishwasher and sat in front of his brother. Finn, who had already eaten two pancakes, gave him one and he idly put some maple syrup on it before taking a bite.

"These things are awesome, Kurt ! You should definitely became a famous cooker, you could have your own recipe book !" Finn said loudly while he was eating

"According to you, I could do every job in the world, except football player. And stop talking when you eat !"

"Whatever you say..." He respond before swallowing and getting up. He put his plate in the dishwasher with the bowl. "Go get your school stuff. I don't want to be late. We have to go to Rachel's, she wants me to pick her up"

"Doesn't she have feet ? She lives like 5 minutes far from the school !" Kurt told him

"I know, but she doesn't like to go at feet because she always gets distracted on the road and then has to run because she doesn't want to be late, and then she arrives breathless at school" Finn explained like if the words were getting out of Rachel's own mouth.

"Well, I'll be there in a sec, if it doesn't bother Princess Berry, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes and went upstairs, wondering when Finn and Rachel get back together. He took his schoolbag and a few books before he realized his French book was missing. French was his first class and he knew his teacher would be mad if he doesn't have it. He bite his lip before asking:

"Finn ? Did you take my French book ? I can't find it !"

"Dude, what would I do with a French book ? I don't even know how to say "Hello" in French !"

"Seriously, Finn ? Everybody knows how to say that !" Kurt said, staring at his brother, who apparently never heard any French word in his life. "Never mind, it must be on my locker. Let's get our dear Princess Berry out of her castle."

* * *

><p>"Could you please stop making out just in front of me ?"<p>

"Come on Kurt, you're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend ! When you'll have one, you will do the same"

Kurt gave Rachel his best _"bitch please"_ glare, then open his locker. Hopefully, thanks to his locker's door, he couldn't see his step-brother and his girlfriend litteraly sucking each other's faces in the middle of the hallway. _If love just consist to show other people how much you're happier than them, I don't think I'm ready for that,_ the lonely boy thought. He searched his missing book he needed, in vain. He didn't move for a while, wondering what to do when he suddenly heard someone behind him.

"Uhm..Kurt ?" He turned to see who was calling him and froze as I saw Blaine. Tall, handsome, incredible Blaine. Bless him, his hair wasn't heavly gelled, and Kurt could finally see this gorgeous curls. He was wearing faded black jeans, a dark green T-shirt and Conserves. _Well, it's a very casual, but attractive style._

"Yes ?" Kurt finally succeed to say

"You forgot that in the classroom Friday, I wanted to give it back to you earlier, but when I realize it was yours, you were already gone. I hope you didn't need it this week-end" Blaine said with a small smile, holding out the French book to Kurt. The other boy stared at it for a while, surprized, then grabbed it slowly, trying not to touch Blaine's hand again, and looked up at him.

"Oh thank you, I-I thought I've lost it"

"I tried to read it yesterday, but I didn't understand anything. I think I really need these tutoring" Blaine laughed a little, making Kurt respond with a shy smile. "So, it's still okay for tonight ?"

"Sure." Kurt managed to say.

"Okay, cool. See you later, then" Blaine said before he went away, leaving Kurt in his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy watched him walk away and heard Rachel giggle beside him.

"Oh my God, Kurt ! Who's that guy ? He is so handsome ! Is he your boyfriend ? How did you meet him ? Is he..."

"Rachel, stop !" Kurt cut her "His name is Blaine, I help him in French. And no, he's not my boyfriend. Why do you think that ?"

"Because the look he gave you was so full of love ! Seriously, Kurt ! And you seemed so shy, you're only shy when you see someone you have a crush on !" Rachel answered, excited like never.

"Rachel, there is nothing between me and Blaine, okay ? Stop trying to get into my private life, it's annoying !" Kurt answered, furiously

"See, you're angry now ! It means I'm right but you don't want to tell it !"

Kurt sighed loudly, then turned to Finn "Be a good friend and tell her to shut up. It looks like she doesn't understand when I tell her"

"You know, I kinda agree with her..." Finn said

"You two are so dumb ! Blaine is just a friend, wait, he isn't even a friend. So please, mind your own business" Kurt almost yelled "I've gotta go" He turned his back to them, ready to go to class. He couldn't believe that Rachel thought he had a _crush_ on Blaine. He couldn't believe Finn thought that too. But the worst thing was, Kurt knew they were right.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened the door, he was clearly nervous. He had spend the whole day thinking about one single thing: Blaine. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't spend a minute without remembering him. Kurt was sure of it now, he had a crush on him. And it wasn't a good at all. Everytime he had already hoped he had a chance with a guy, he ended heartbroken. <em>Why would be Blaine different ?<em>  
>Hopefully, Blaine wasn't here yet. He sighed slightly and take a seat in the empty classroom, trying to relax. He pulled his French book out of his bag and looked at it. It was smelling different. It was smelling <em>like Blaine.<em> Kurt closed his eyes and couldn't help but imaging Blaine holding it the same way, putting his pianist fingers where Kurt's were. He felt the warmth the boy's hand under his own, his nose recreated Blaine's scent, something soft like raspberries. He could almost feel Blaine near to him.

"Sorry, that's me who's late this time."

Kurt jumped on his chair, opened his eyes and saw Blaine right in front of him. His jaw dropped a little. Agape, he quickly respond:

"N-Never mind ! So, what do you want to work on today ?"

"I hoped we could work on verbs. I'm really not good at this" Blaine said, making a sad smile which was _so freaking charming_

"Okay, take a seat"

Blaine obeyed and sat next to Kurt. Their knees accidentaly touched and Kurt felt his cheeks blush, but neither of them moved. They spent almost an hour together, at first working, but they quickly began to leave their homeworks behind and end up talking to each other. Kurt learnt a lot about Blaine: he spend the beginning of his freshman year in a public school in Westerville before he transfered to Dalton Academy, a private school for boys, for "personal reasons". But this year, his parents don't have anymore money to let him go there, so he came to McKinley. But Blaine could have tell anything, Kurt wouldn't mind. Just hearing this angel voice was enought for him, he could have spend hours like that. He talked a lot about his old friends, Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and how it was heartbreaking to leave them.

"But now that I'm here I'm making new friends" Blaine said, and he looked hesitant before adding a little "Like you"

At this moment, Lady Gaga could arrive in the school naked and singing some heavy metal music that Kurt wouldn't notice it. He looked at Blaine more surprised than ever, his jaw pratically dropping on the floor. This amazing boy just told him he was his friend _-friend!_ and there was nothing that could make Kurt happier. He blinked a few times, still wondering if he heard right.

"F-Friends ?" He asked to be sure

"Sure. Anyway, that's how I see you. But, if you don't..."

"Of course, I consider you like a friend!" Kurt said, a little too fast, and a little too loud, _again._ "It's just...I'm gladly surprized you feel the same way"

"Why ?"

Kurt hesitated a moment. _Could he really say that ?_ He barely know Blaine after all, but he felt like he was a trustful person. It felt so natural to talk with him. It was like they already know each other, that he was remembering him for something. He finally took a deep breath and said: "Usually, people prefer to bully me than being my friends. Shove me in the lockers, throw slushies to my face, insult me, that kind of things. Why would you be different ?"

Blaine stayed speechless for a while, looking at Kurt with all the compassion he could give. He licked his lips. "I know how it feels like. But, you can be sure I'll never do that to you, okay ? I'm not that kind of stupid jocks. I'm sure they haven't any good reason to do that to you."

"You don't have to be my friend just to make me think that I'm not alone. And you don't really look like you've been bullied, so if you say that just to show compassion, please stop" Kurt said. It was true. _How a guy like Blaine could tell him he knew how he felt ?_ Kurt could be naïve but not enough to believe that.

"Kurt, I swear to you. I've been through that too. That's why I left my first school. It was probably the worst period of my life. This feeling of being alone against the entire world. To want help, but don't want to ask some because you want to stand by yourself." Blaine respond in a way that broke Kurt's heart. Just at the tone of Blaine's voice, he knew he was telling the truth. "I had bullies, and I ran away from them. They took control of my life and forced me to choose to go away, and that's what I did. I regret that every day, and I don't want you to do the same, because if you do it, you'll never forgive yourself. You have to face them, whatever they do, keep courage Kurt."

Kurt was almost crying, breathing heavily to calm himself. "Thanks, Blaine. And sorry, I shouldn't have doubt you. It's just...you look like you're perfect and..." Kurt cut himself here and felt his cheeks turning red. "Anyway, I think a friend like you is what I really need right now"

Blaine smiled "What I said is true, Kurt. It seems like you're a great guy and I'd love to know more about you"

Kurt responded at Blaine's smile with his own smile. It was the first time someone cared about him that much and it was feeling so great. If Kurt was listening himself, he would have hug Blaine the strongest he could. They just stayed like that for a while, looking at each other. They didn't need words anymore, their minds were communicating. They understood the pain of the other and the compassion.

Until the bell rang.

"Oh, it's late" Kurt swallowed awkwardly, checking the time on his phone. "So, we could see each other here Thursday ? What do you think about it ?"

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes and made him blush. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come at home, it could be nice. See each other outside of school, I mean. What do you think ?"

Now, Kurt was sure he was dreaming. He tried to pinch himself on the lap but it didn't do nothing. Blaine was really proposing him to come at his house. It's been ages somebody asked him to hang out at home. And it was Blaine. _Blaine !_

"Uhm...yeah. It would be cool!"

The smile that grew wider on Blaine's face was totally worth it. Kurt always fainted when Blaine smiled. It was incredibly cute. And Kurt was so glad to make him that happy.

"Okay, Wednesday ? 3:00 PM ?"

Kurt simply nodded, still surprised.

"You should go now" Blaine said "You have Glee club now, don't you ?" Kurt nodded again "And don't forget anything this time" He add, holding his book to Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy laughed and took the book, staring at Blaine's eyes and their honey-like color. "Thank you. For everything."

"Thank _you_, Kurt".

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of it ? Good ? Bad ?I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I already began next chapter, so normally, it will be up on Sunday, or at least next Monday. Thanks you for reading !<strong>

**One last thing, if you enjoyed (or not !), you can leave me a review. It would makes me so happy ! And happier an author is, faster he updates ! It can be just one or two sentences, but it will means so much to me !**

**See you for the next chapter. **

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! **

**I'm here, earlier than usual, with the new chapter ! I had a lot of work this week but I manage to write this chapter and got inspiration for future chapters !**

**Everytime I publish a chapter, I got new followers and favorites and it's so incredible ! I love you, dear readers ! You boost me a lot !**

**Same stuff as always for the mistakes. I can correct them, so tell me !**

**Last, I do not own Glee or any of this characters. If I did, Sue would became president in season 6.**

* * *

><p>Saying that Kurt was excited about going at Blaine's house would definitely not be enough. He was waiting for this moment more than everything else. He felt happy just thinking about it, but also guilty. He had promised to himself not to be to close to Blaine. That's not the right way to get over a crush, even the opposite. That's the way to fall deeper. At the same time, hanging out with Blaine was fabulous and he there is nothing he rather do. Kurt had no idea what to do.<p>

He sighed, closing his Vogue magazine. He looked up at his father who was next to him on the couch. This one was watching the football match with Finn, who was sitting on the armchair and Rachel who was on Finn's lap. Kurt turned his eyes to the TV screen to see the Philadelphia Eagles beating the New York Giants.

"Why do you seem so worried, kiddo ?"

Kurt looked back at Burt. "Nothing. I was telling myself I have to get prepared. I'm gonna see a friend of mine today"

"Is it this Blaine guy again ?" Finn asked

"Yes, that's him." Kurt said, awkwardly

"You told me he wasn't your friend" Rachel argued, interested"

"I know, he just wanted to practise his French out of school" Kurt lied. Of course, he and Blaine weren't going to work, but he didn't want Rachel to keep telling him how he and Blaine would be so cute together.

"You know, that's what I said at my dads the first time I went on a date with Finn and -"

"I don't care about your exciting love story, Rachel. We're going to _work_. You should do it too, instead of watching some guys running after each other just for getting a ball." Kurt add to make her shut up. Kurt really didn't want to talk about Blaine. He didn't want other people to see what was obvious now; his crush. And having this conversation in front of his dad was even more awkward. He checked the time again. 2:37. Time to go.

* * *

><p>Kurt climbed the few stairs at the porch of the Anderson's house. He stared at the door a moment, controlling his breath. He licked his bottom lip and tried to evacuate the stress. <em>You're just going to spend some time with Blaine, don't worry. Everything will be fine,<em> he convinced himself. He was about to knock when he heard some noise. It sounded like _-a guitar ?_ Kurt stopped every move, and just listen to this beautiful melody. This was so perfect. Kurt didn't know how long he stayed here, just listening to this incredibly well-played music, but suddenly the guitar stopped. Just a couple of seconds after, the door opened wide, revealing Blaine.

"Hey you !" he said with a huge smile at Kurt "I was pretty sure I heard someone. Come in !" Blaine moved a little to let him enter.

"Thank you" Kurt answered as he got in the house. He found himself in a corridor with a marble staircase at the middle. There was parquet on the floor, white walls with gilding. It was a beautiful place, Kurt couldn't tell otherwise. "That's a beautiful house you have here"

"I know, my parents have a lot of money. I don't find it really cozy, rather cold, but it's home" The boys looked at each other without a word. "Come with me, I'll show you my room"

Kurt followed the younger boy upstairs, still contemplating Blaine's almost mansion, looking at every details on the huge paintings at the walls. They arrived at the second floor and the dark-haired teenager finally pushed a door and let Kurt come in first.

"Here we are, it's my little haven" He said in Kurt's back.

Little was not the right word. Incredibly huge was more appropriate. At least twice Kurt's bedroom, which wasn't a small one. Kurt was still agape, looking around him. It looked like every teenager bedroom, in contrast with the rest of the house. It wasn't all cleaned up like other people could have thought, there were a few things -_books, sheets of paper, a laptop -_ lying on the floor, the bed wasn't made up, and a couple of clothes were hanging on the chair. Kurt walked around in the room and noticed the guitar in a corner next to the window.

"I didn't know you played guitar" He said slightly as Blaine closed the door.

"Yeah, I taught myself when I was young"

"Is there a chance you're good at this ? Because if you teach yourself guitar as good as you teach yourself French, people must threw eggs at you when you play" Kurt teased with a smirk.

Blaine's laugh filled the room, and Kurt couldn't resist, and smiled. It was a magic sound that just came out of Blaine's throat, like a soft caress. He would have payed to hear that all days, even if it could sounds creepy to say that.

"Wanna judge by yourself ?"

And before Kurt could protest, Blaine take the guitar in one hand, Kurt's hand on the other one, and made them sit on the couch under the window.

"Listen carefully" Blaine said with a wink which would have make Kurt faint if he wasn't sitting.

He left Kurt's hand to put it on the fretboard, and began to do some chords. Kurt stared at Blaine and what he saw was indescribable. Blaine's dark curls were falling on his eyes, gorgeous hazel eyes, which were reflecting the soft honey color of the sun of October. He was focusing on his guitar, but lifted his look to Kurt and crossed the other boy's eyes, then smiled with this so kissable lips before licking them and begin to sing.

_"Your lipstick stains_  
><em>On the front lobe of my left-side brains<em>  
><em>I knew I wouldn't forget you<em>  
><em>And so I went and let you blow my mind<em>  
><em>Your sweet moonbean<em>  
><em>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<em>  
><em>I knew we collided<em>  
><em>You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind"<em>

_"Could you stop staring at me when you say things like that, or my heart will jump from a bridge" _ was the first thing Kurt thought. Because the way Blaine's look was locked on Kurt's eyes while he was singing should be totally forbidden.

_"Hey Soul Sister_  
><em>Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_  
><em>I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me<em>  
><em>You gave my life direction<em>  
><em>A game show love connection<em>  
><em>We can't deny"<em>

Kurt more than agreed with the lyrics. What was Blaine playing at ? He was singing that like if he actually meant it. Meant that there was a love connection between the two boys. But it was impossible, simply impossible.

_"I'm so obsessed_  
><em>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest<em>  
><em>I believe in you like a virgin, you're Madonna<em>  
><em>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<em>

_Hey Soul Sister_  
><em>Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_The way you can cut a rug_  
><em>Watching you is the only drug I need<em>  
><em>So gangster, I'm so thug<em>  
><em>You're the only one I'm dreaming of"<em>

_So are you Blaine,_ Kurt thought, _so are you. And if you don't stop this flirting game right now, I could keep dreaming forever._

_"You see, I can be myself now finally_  
><em>In fact there's nothing I can't be<em>  
><em>I want the world to see you'll be with me<em>

_Hey Soul Sister_  
><em>Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Tonight"<em>

There was a little moment when both boys stared at each other, neither of them saying a word. They were sharing this incredibly romantic moment.

"Another one ?" asked Blaine as he did the first chords of Teenage Dream.

"This was amazing, Blaine. Go ahead." was the only thing Kurt could have told. Because Blaine managed to do something with this song. Something changed in Kurt when he heard him sing, and it was maybe for good.

* * *

><p>"How did you find it ?" asked Blaine as he finished to sing "Fix You" by Coldplay.<p>

"Amazing, just like the others" Kurt respond, with a peaceful smile. He has spent around an hour just listening to Blaine and it felt so good. Here, stuck between the pillows on Blaine's couch, with Blaine next to him, the uncommon warmth of a 15th October, the sunset on their back making beautiful orange lights on the walls, it felt home. The older boy swallowed the rest of his hot chocolate in a glup, before putting the mug on the nightstand. "You're very talented, you know ? You should join Glee club !" he add.

"I don't know. I prefer to sing and play alone, when I really want to, you see ?" Blaine answered, tuning his guitar

"Yeah" Kurt said, a little disappointed "But you could come to see us once or twice"

"I'll think about that" he answered with a wink and _for god sake's could you stop doing that ?_

Then, the silence took place. It wasn't an awkward silence, not at all. Both of the boys haven't anything to say, just being here with each other was enough.

"Hey, did you ever tried to play guitar ?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, interested "No, at least not a real one. Finn already begged me to play some Fleetwood Mac with him on his Guitar Hero, but I don't think it really counts" he joked

Blaine smiled "Well, in that case, what about trying it ?" He hold his guitar to Kurt, who glared at him

"You know, I'm gonna play so badly that I could even break it"

"Maybe not, with a good teacher"

Kurt didn't said anything, still glaring at Blaine.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be fun, it's me who will teach you something for once !" Blaine add, excited like a kid. He began to tangled his finger in his hair, exactly the same way Kurt had caught him doing the first day of tutoring.

Kurt couldn't resisit to that, and even if it was just to make Blaine glad, he accepted.

"Okay" he sighed

"Yay!" Blaine shout childlishly. He came closer to Kurt and their laps touched. The contact made Kurt shiver and smile shyly. Blaine took Kurt's left hand and put it on the fretboard and the other one on the strings. At the same time, Kurt was looking deeply into his eyes. Blaine's face was so close to his that he could feel the other boy's breath on his cheek. He could feel electricity in all the single parts of his body from his head to toe and he didn't want it to stop. This moment was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Follow my moves" Blaine told to Kurt as he was moving his fingers on the strings, making harmonized sounds.

That's how it worked. Blaine put Kurt's fingers where they were supposed to be and helped him playing, until he finally succeed to do it alone. Actually, Kurt made himself fail sometimes, just to make Blaine helping him again. He loved the protective way Blaine was surronding him with his arms to be able to put his hand at each sides of the instrument.

"You're pretty good at this" Blaine said when Kurt began to play alone without mistakes.

"Watch out, I'm gonna get better than you now" Kurt teased.

"You really think, Hummel ?" he answered, with the same tone

"Wanna bet ?"

"No, because I don't want to see you lose. I like you too much for that"

And what was just an innocent friendly sentence made Kurt's heart skip a beat. He knew he shouldn't feel that, but he couldn't control it. He looked down at his feet; when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He unlocked it and saw a new message. From Rachel.

_I'd like to know how you're practising your french, considering that all your school stuff is at home...Well, I hope you're having a good time with your boy ;) - R_

Kurt bite his lips. _Crap,_ he didn't even think about it. But he quickly find a way to explain that.

_It's Blaine's first year of French, do you really think he can understand my books ? Stop that, please - K_

_Of course...Get some ! ;) - R_

Kurt sighed loudly at Rachel's text. Was he really that obvious ? He rolled over Blaine's bed and saw the boy looking at him, with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"It was Rachel" Kurt explained.

"Your...step-brother girlfriend ?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, you memorize fast"

"What did she want ?" he asked again.

Kurt hold his breath. Firstly, Blaine was so cute when he looked confused. Secondly, because he couldn't tell him the truth.

"She...she was wondering when I'll be back home" Kurt lied. _Am I going to lie my entire life now ?_

"Well, she is right. It's getting late" Blaine said, looking at his golden watch

_Crap._

It was late. Very late. The moon were already up in the sky. Kurt had no idea how he didn't even noticed that.

"You should probably go back home"

"Yes"

The two boys went downstairs quickly. They chatted a little at the front door until Kurt's phone buzzed again, his father telling him to get back home.

"I...really have to go now. " Kurt said. But his mind was yelling something else. _Tell him ! Tell him ! Tell him ! _"I...I had a very good day with you, Blaine"

"So did I" Blaine replied "I hope we will be able to do it again soon"

"Of course !" Kurt smiled shyly, looking down.

"Well, in that case, see you soon" he add. And he, slightly, and harmlessly, came closer to Kurt and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. It didn't last more than a second but it was enough to make Kurt's heart stop beating. Enough to make him feels butterflies in his stomach. Enough to make his legs tremble. Enough to make his spine shiver. He couldn't feel any emotions but pleasure. His mind was totally empty, there was only thing that still mattered; Blaine's soft lips on his skin.

"Goodnight, Kurt" he whispered near to Kurt's ear as he pulled away

"G-Goodnight Blaine" he stammered. Blaine gave him a last smile before closing the door, leaving Kurt with his thoughts. He put his hand on his cheek, still feeling the warmth, the softness, the perfection of Blaine's lips. He didn't care about that goofy smile which was growing wider on his face. He didn't care about this flush he could even feel on his cheekbones. He only cared about one single thing now: _Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>

**-Hey, Soul Sister - Train**

**Liked it ? Hated it ? Let me know ! What do you think about the characters ? What do you think next chapter will be about ? Will there be some Blaine point of view for once ? **

**Thanks you for reading, that already means so much to me ! Never forget that reviews make me happier than a baby dolphin so don't hesitate ! Happier an author is, faster he updates ! Just one or two sentences is fine.**

**One last thing, I'm going to work on a little two-shot about, of course, Klaine. I'll tell you more next week, at next update !**

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys !**

**I wrote so much today that I'm able to post the new chapter !**

**I'd like to thank all of you for follow/favorite/review/or at least read my story ! You're totally awesome. You're making me so happy, you can't imagine how much. You boost me everyday to write more and more and everytime I got a notification from FanFiction, I'm so glad! Stay awesome :D**

**I had a very rough week between school and getting hurt at the ankle and glee spoilers (ugh, I'm gonna get in depression) but I hope you'll enjoy my work anyway. I have to warn you, there is a lot of _angst _on this chapter; but he is a little longer than the previous because it contains two songs. **

**Still the same stuff about the mistakes and that all.**

**Last thing, I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, The Warblers would have won the nationals every year.**

* * *

><p>Since Kurt had met Blaine, , the curly-haired boy had blown his mind. Every morning when he was dressing, he was wondering if <em>Blaine would like it.<em> Every night, he was thinking about Blaine to sleep. Everytime he got a text on his phone, he was hoping it was from him. And Kurt was afraid of that. Because he knew what it means. It already happened with Finn, and Sam. Kurt was falling for him. And he didn't want to live this a third time. Like the French expression said: _Jamais deux sans trois*_. Kurt would be brokenhearted at the end, he will stay in the friend-zone that he already knew so well. Like Finn, like Sam, Blaine wouldn't be interested in him. _Forget it Kurt, love is not made for you._

But, at the moment he has been kissed by Blaine, and despite his fears, he began to hope. Did he finally find someone who will understand him ? Who will care about him ? Who will _love_ him ? There must be a reason for Blaine doing that. Do two friends usually kiss each other _that_ romantic way ? No, clearly not. Whatever was on Blaine's mind this evening, it has been the best moment in Kurt's life ever.

The followings days felt like a dream. Blaine and Kurt regulary saw each other, usually at Blaine's. One was studying French, laying on the bed, the other one was learning guitar, sitting on the couch. A true friendship has been created between the two boys. They were so similar, and at the same time, they completed each other. There was still this little flirting game, what Rachel liked to call the "incredible sexual tension", when they were together. Kurt was living on cloud nine. He had what he always wanted. Life couldn't be better. It was Wednesday, one week after the kiss, that Kurt and Blaine was again in Blaine's room and...

"Argh, I'm never gonna get this..." Blaine sighed as he was _...chewing his pencil ?_

Kurt couldn't stop staring at him and smile because it was _so freakin' cute._ He was analyzing every details of Blaine's face. His sparkling hazel eyes, which had this little shade of dark green; his strong jawline whose Kurt had dreamt so many times to press his hand, his fingers, his _lips_ against; his...

"Kurt ?"

Kurt get out of his thoughts as he heard Blaine calling him. He raised his eyebrows "Yes ?"

"You okay ? You look a little...worried" Blaine said.

Kurt swallowed. _Worried ?_ Yes, he was.

* * *

><p>"I'm...I'm okay. Focus on your exercise" he said as he looked back at the guitar.<p>

_How do you want me to focus when you look at me like that ? Like if I was your everything._  
>Blaine decided to ignore this look, at least to try to ignore it. Kurt was the only person in the world who had ever stared at him with this deep look. He had no idea what it meant. He wanted to know so badly what was on Kurt's mind, what was hidden behind this mysterious eyes. There was something strong between him and Kurt, he couldn't deny it. Maybe even something stronger than he has expected. Kurt had became his friend, his confident, the missing part of himself, the best thing he ever had.<p>

The younger boy was working his vocabulary when he emptied his mug of hot chocolate. He frowned, glaring at his cup.

"Still thirsty ?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and sighed. "Yep. I think I'm gonna get some more. Do you want me to fill your cup too ?"

"Yes, please ! " Kurt said childlishly as he hold out his empty glass to his friend.

Blaine took it in his left hand and left the room, making his way to the kitchen. It took a few minutes to the coffee maker to prepare two burning chocolates. Blaine added some whipped cream on it, and little marshmallows, because it's always better when it's full of sugar. He headed back to the bedroom and, all of a sudden, heard a wonderful voice filling the house. That kind of voice you can hear in the greatest opera. The voice of an_ angel._ He walked faster through the stairs and opened his bedroom door to find Kurt singing like if there was nobody else in the world. Blaine put the two mugs on the table, that made Kurt stopped like if he was a thief caught by the police.

"You should have continue" Blaine said sadly while he was sitting on the bed.

"I was...It's just a song that I have on my mind for a while, I just wanted to try to play it" Kurt said, apparently ill-at-ease.

"Would you mind sing it for me ?" Blaine asked, innocently

Kurt bite his inside cheek. It seemed like he clearly didn't want to. But Blaine had something Kurt hadn't: incredibly persuasive puppy-eyes.

"...okay" Kurt gave up, and Blaine, satisfied, respond with the brightest smile.

The chestnut-haired boy began to play, and yes, even in only a week, he already knew a lot. He licked his lips and finally sang.

_"If I show you, get to know you, if I hold you just for today_  
><em>I'm not gonna wanna let go<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna wanna go home, tell me you feel the same<em>

_Cause I'm for real, are you for real?_  
><em>I can't help myself it's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>But it feels so right cause it feels so right<em>  
><em>Just to have you standin by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

_I don't wanna look back cause I know that we have_  
><em>Something the past couldn't never change<em>  
><em>And i'm stuck in the moment<em>  
><em>And my heart is open<em>  
><em>Tell me that you feel the saame<em>  
><em>OOhh..<em>

_Cause I'm for real, are you for real?_  
><em>I can't help myself it's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>When it feels so right cause it feels so right<em>  
><em>Just to have you standin by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>

_Hold me down_  
><em>Hold me now<em>  
><em>I'm safe, I'm sound<em>  
><em>When you're around<em>  
><em>Hold me down<em>  
><em>Hold me now<em>  
><em>I'm safe, I'm sound<em>  
><em>When you're around<em>

_I'm for real, are you for real?_  
><em>I can't help myself it's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>When it feels so right cause it feels so right<em>  
><em>Just to have you standin by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know<em>  
><em>(I'm for real...)<em>  
><em>Cause I'm for real, are you for real?<em>  
><em>I can't help myself it's the way I feel<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,<em>  
><em>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<em>  
><em>(I'm so right)<em>  
><em>When it feels so right cause it feels so right<em>  
><em>Just to have you standin by my side<em>  
><em>So don't let me go cause you have my soul<em>  
><em>And I just wanted you to know"<em>

What was this feeling on Blaine's stomach ? He could never tell. It just appeared here when he was listening to Kurt. It wasn't something bad. It was something weird, something deep. Something he never felt before. Something catching his breath. Something burning inside of him. Something Kurt provoked. Something _wonderful._

* * *

><p>Kurt totally freaked out after singing this song to Blaine. Well, actually he wasn't singing it for Blaine. At least, that's the way it was supposed to be, but he knew he did it though. Hopefully, the other boy didn't seem to get the message and just told Kurt he has an amazing voice before going back to his homeworks. <em>Yep, that's the best for everybody.<em>

He didn't even want to sing that. He just heard the song at the radio a few days ago, and it was fitting so much with his situation that he kept listening to it everynight before going to sleep, thinking of Blaine. The blue-eyed boy became friend with Blaine, and it was already a good thing. If it is the only way he could have Blaine, he'll happily take it. But he had hopes.

Kurt was lost in his mind, walking down the hallways of McKinley. It was the end of the day and there were not much people left in the school. That was the moment of the day Kurt prefered. Being able to stay alone, daydreaming. But sometimes, things doesn't go the way we want.

"Hey homo!" A voice shouted behind him.

Kurt gulped. He looked down at his feet and kept walking. Faster, and faster. He felt the angst filling his whole body. As he heard the footsteps behind him, his heart raced. _No, not now ! Not that ! Not again !_

"Where are you going ? We just wanna talk !" the boy said with a laugh

Kurt couldn't breath anymore. He knew this people are not the kind who "wanna talk". He was almost running now, but he couldn't run faster than a jock. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed away. He overbalanced and felt his head hitting the lockers. He fell on the floor, stunned. He held his hand to his head and, after touching his forehead, realized he had now a deep wound on it. He looked up and saw Karofsky, Amizio and one of the other football player laughing at him.

"Maybe you will listen to us the next time, so we won't have to do that" Amizio said with a smirk.

"I don't think he really understood us. We should give him a good lesson" the other boy respond

Kurt's eyes wided by fear. The scar he got on his back the last time a jock told that to him could attest how this guys were strong, and had no pity. He brought his knees against his chest, terrified.

"Aw guys, look at this scared little baby" Karofsky teased "Stand if you're a man"

Kurt didn't move at all, his head stuck between his knees. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it, knowing what was going to happen. His eyes, full of tears, were burning. He felt of his strengh and his courage losing him. His courage. _Courage._

_Blaine would be so ashamed of me._

"STAND, I TOLD YOU!" Karofsky yelled at him with a scaring voice

The countertenor put all the strengh he had on his legs to stand, still curled up on himself. "Why are you doing that ?" he asked, with an inaudible voice.

Karofsky took Kurt's chin in his right hand to make Kurt looking at him.

"Because I want people like you to stop existing, isn't that clear enough ?" he yelled again, knocking Kurt's head against the lockers once, and twice. "Uhm, isn't that clear ?" he knock him a third time.

Kurt, exhausted and nosebleeding, collapsed on the ground. He couldn't think anymore, he was empty. He was hurt, but at the same time, he didn't feel anything anymore. His eyes wasn't able to stay open. All he wanted was to make it stop, to make the pain vanish, no matter how much it would cost.

Karofsky gave him a last kick in his stomach, then began to leave with his friends. "Next time, get out of my way, Hummel!"

The only thing Kurt could still hear, excluding their laugh, was his low heartbeats.

* * *

><p>He had no idea how, after twenty minutes on the ground, he succeed to get back on his feet. He took a few steps, before falling back on the floor again, in tears. He walked out of the school this way. Each step was harder than the previous, even if Kurt didn't think it was physically possible. The night already fell and the street was only lit up by the streetlights on the sidewalk, which was empty. Kurt didn't feel strong enough to walk to his home, he didn't want to go there anyway. His dad just had a heart attack a few months before and he didn't want to scare him, to stress him even more.. There was only one place he could go.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked at the door a second time, hoping someone will finally open the door and help him. His head and his stomach were hurting so much that he almost couldn't stay on his feet. Hopefully, his nose stopped bleeding but his tears were still going down his cheeks. Behind this tears, Kurt's feelings were horrible. He felt like he was nothing, just a shame.<p>

After a few seconds, he saw the lights in the entrance being switched on. Then, the door opened and Blaine appeared in the doorway.

"Kurt ? Why are you her-" Blaine begin to ask, but as he saw Kurt crying, his eyes wided "Kurt, w-what happened ?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's eyes. He seemed so scared by Kurt's condition. "I...I...They..." he tried to explain

But he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed in Blaine's arm, crying like never. Blaine had a little shock as he Kurt fall against his chest, but quickly hugged him. Kurt pressed his head on Blaine's neck. He smelled Blaine's scent, this little rasberries' smell he liked so much, the only thing that could make him feel better; the presence of Blaine near to him. They stayed a long time like this, hugging each other. Kurt was drenching Blaine's sweater with his tears, but the younger didn't seem to care.

"Hey, it's okay, honey. I've got you" he said, rubbing his hand on Kurt's hair. "Everything's fine now" he add, pressing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

After a moment, Kurt calmed down and just hugged Blaine. Surronded by Blaine's warmth, he felt so good. He pulled his arms tight around him, listening to his heartbeats.

"Come with me" Blaine said as he pulled away, taking Kurt's hand. They walked together, holding hands, to a little cottage next to Blaine's house. It was a very cosy place, not bigger than a toiltet cabin, made of wood, full of huge pillows and blankets. There was a radio, a few books, Blaine's guitar. The light was really low, creating a lovely ambience.

"Sit down here" he told to Kurt, showing a corner full of pillows, and Kurt obey without asking anything. Blaine closed the door and took a medicinal kit in one of the shelves on the wall, then he sat next to Kurt. Under Kurt's gaze, he opened the box and grabbed the disinfectant. He put a few drops on some cotton. Kurt let out a hiss of pain as Blaine pressed the cotton on his face.

"Sorry..." Blaine apologized with a sad face.

"That's okay" Kurt answered, nodding a little.

"Do you have any other bruises ?"

Kurt nodded again, a hand on his belly. Blaine stared at him a bit, before grabbing the bottom of Kurt's T-shirt. "Can I ?"

"Uhm...yeah" Kurt replied, and Blaine removed his T-shirt and saw several wounds on his body. He began to disinfect them. Kurt felt Blaine's warm fingers on his cold abs. He was breathing heavily at this contact. When Blaine finished, he lift his head and found himself so near to Kurt's face that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his lips, his fingers still on the countertenor's abs.

"Who did that to you ?" He asked, putting Kurt's T-shirt back on him, staring into Kurt's empty eyes. He didn't get any reply, that's why he squeezed the blue-eyed boy's hand, wanting an answer. It made Kurt look at him back. "Tell me, please" . Kurt wondered a moment if he could tell Blaine what happened, but after all, he already put him in his troubles. He had the right to know.

"It's...Karofsky and his friends...He...When..." he searched for the right way to explain. Finally, he sighed loudly. "Since I came out, last year, Karofsky and the other jocks decided I was a shame, a mistake, all this horrible things a person can be called. They begin to make my life a living hell. When I told that to you, I didn't tell everything. It's worst than I let you think. It happens that, sometimes, they beat me up so badly that I end up at the emercengy, at the hospital. Once, I had to stay a few days there after they played at "who can kick the strongest on Hummel's stomach"" he said, making the quotation marks with his fingers "Almost all my old friends ran away from me because they were afraid of them and they didn't want to get invovled in this because of me. I...I had to face that alone. I can't even tell my father, he had heart problems. And..."

"Hey, don't cry" Blaine said, wiping Kurt's tears on this cheeks with his thumb "You have me now. I'm not going anywhere"

"I hope" he answered with a small voice

"Kurt...Whether you're gay, straight, purple, orange, dinosaur, I don't care. You know that, right ?"

"I'm so lucky to have you, Blaine" Kurt said with a smile, fighting against his tears. "I thought you were going to say that I didn't have enough courage"

"Are you kidding ?" Blaine shouted "You're the most courageous I know, Kurt. After all you've been through, I can't believe you think you're weak. You're incredibly brave, don't think otherwise"

Blaine hold Kurt tight in his arms and they stayed like that a few minutes, before Blaine murmured "You know what can make you feel better ?" Kurt shook his head

" A good song. _La musique adoucit les moeurs**_, right ?" Blaine answered at his own question, taking his guitar. Kurt smiled at Blaine, who winked at him. "Close your eyes and enjoy"

_"I'll hold you close tonight_  
><em>I won't let go until you're sure<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>Now don't you hold your tears inside<em>  
><em>I'll never judge you<em>  
><em>Or make you feel less of a man<em>

_Let me be the one to come running (Oh)_  
><em>Cradle you from harm<em>  
><em>When you're running away<em>

_Darling just hold me_  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me tonight<em>  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me<em>  
><em>My darling just hold me<em>  
><em>(Hold me) Tonight<em>

_Don't you hide your face tonight_  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>And I can see it clearly now<em>  
><em>And I'll be late I know<em>  
><em>But time can wait<em>  
><em>How I need you baby<em>  
><em>Feel your sorrow<em>

_Let me be the one to come running (Oh)_  
><em>Cradle you from harm when you're<em>  
><em>Running away<em>

_Darling just hold me_  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me tonight<em>  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me<em>  
><em>My darling just hold me<em>  
><em>(Hold me) Tonight"<em>

As Blaine was singing the right song Kurt needed to hear, Kurt's head fall on Blaine's shoulder. They smiled to each other at this contact.

_"Don't be scared honey_  
><em>To open up<em>  
><em>My baby<em>  
><em>And be honest with me<em>  
><em>When you need some help<em>  
><em>Need some help<em>  
><em>Cause when times get rough<em>  
><em>You know I'll be here waiting<em>  
><em>Cause when times get rough<em>  
><em>You know the going get tough<em>

_Darling just hold me_  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me tonight<em>  
><em>Darling just hold me<em>  
><em>Why don't you hold me<em>  
><em>My darling just hold me<em>  
><em>(Hold me) Tonight"<em>

Without thinking of it, Kurt really closed his eyes. There was nowhere he'd rather be right now than in Blaine's arms, feeling the fretboard of his guitar tickling his belly. He was thinking about a perfect world, where there will just be him and Blaine. And that's how he fell asleep with an innocent smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(*): All things come in threes<br>(**): Music has charms to soothe the savage breast**

**Songs used:**

**4 real - Avril Lavigne**

**Hold Me - Alex Hepburn**

**I love playing with your feelings ;)**

**Ugh, this chapter was really hard to write, but I really love it though. I hope you love it too ! Any advices ? What do you think is going to happen next chapter ? Let me know ! I love reviews ! I'd like to thank all of you who already wrote me reviews (yeah, I'm talking about two person but who cares ? xD). That's the best feedback you can give me. I love you all! Just one or two sentences make me so happy :)**

**I told you about my two-shot last chapter, well, I haven't begin it yet but I'll tell you more about it soon :D**

**See you next week !**

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys !**

**I know I'm late. I didn't have a lot of time to write this week, but the chapter is finally here ! **

**I still want to thank all of you who read/follow/favorite/review the story. You are amazing and I love you all! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action on it, it's more like a filler, but I hope you guys will like it anyway !  
><strong>

**I don't own Glee ! (isn't it the purpose of a FANfiction ?)**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I found someone like him here." he said through the phone. "I mean, he is all that I've always been looking for. Since I met him, I feel different. I...I've never felt something like that before. I don't even know how to explain that." he took a breath. "I can't imagine my life without him now. All I want to do is making him happy."<p>

It was the first time he was talking about his feelings, and it was making him feel free. After last night events, he needed to talk to someone, anybody. And he knew only one person who could answer at the at 3:30AM.

"You're crazy about him, aren't you ?" Wes' voice was barely audible. The young Warbler was speeking the most silently possible, trying not to wake up his sleeping roommate.

"Yeah...Wes, what am I going to do ? I told myself not to fall for anybody there. That, in two years, I would be able to do whatever I want, but not now. And of course, in a month, I managed to find someone I want to spend my whole life with" Blaine sighed. He leaned back against the wall, sitting on the floor, facing the bed. He was staring at the older boy, sleeping like a baby.

"Maybe you should just come out." Wes said like if it wasn't a big deal. He waited for Blaine to respond, but he didn't. "You're still afraid ?"

"I'm not afraid, Wes. I'm terrified" Blaine finally replied. "You didn't see what they did to him. How dared them ?" he growled. "He deserves so much better...You see, I don't want to live the same. I won't be able to go through that one more time"

"You're not alone this time." Wes assured. "You just have to make a decision. You can tell him what you feel and perhaps you two are going to live the best love story ever." Blaine smiled at this thought, but Wes' voice became more serious "Or you can keep it secret and live without the fear of getting bashed everyday when you go to school. But you can't have both."

The sadness appeared on Blaine's face. "I know. I want to be in security. But you should see him Wes" he said as he came closer to Kurt, putting his hand on the other boy's pale cheek. "He is so incredible. And so beautiful. So perfect."

"And you're saying that as you're slowly, and in a romantic way, caressing his cheek. And you're looking at his perfect face, which, under the light of the moon, looks even prettier." Blaine smiled, because it was exactly what he was doing. As he caressed Kurt's cheek, the countertenor's lips turned into a smile, and Blaine couldn't help but smiling as well, knowing he was making Kurt feels that good. "You're staring at him with this puppy eyes that are yours, and you're fighting against the desire to press your lips against his during his sleep like in...this movie with the princess is sleeping..." Blaine heard Wes snapping his fingers, trying to remember.

"Sleeping Beauty ?" Another voice said.

"Yes ! Wait, Jeff ?" Wes asked. "Since when are you listening to me ? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping ?"

"I was until you began to speak about Blaine kissing someone...HOLD ON! Does my Blainey have a boyfriend ?" Jeff shouted, excited.

Blaine slightly laughed at his friends. And before he could replied, Jeff began to sing childlishly.

"BLAINEY HAS GOT A BOYFRIEND ! BLAINEY HAS GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Shut up, you're going to wake him up !" Blaine whispered

Jeff immediatly stopped, frustrated.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep too." Blaine said. "It was cool to talk to you guys. I'll come to see you next week!"

"Okay, Blaine." Wes replied. "And don't forget, make the good choice."

* * *

><p>Kurt was comfortly curled up in what felt like a huge cloud. He had a few hours of sleep after the exhaustive moment he had last night and he was feeling way better, even if some of his wounds still hurt. The evening he spent with Blaine helped him a lot, he had been so sweet with him. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt understood by someone. Rachel already listened to him when he had problems, but it wasn't the same at all.<p>

His eyes still closed, he saw the sun behind them. It felt so good and Kurt just wanted to fall asleep again, he didn't remember his bed was this comfortable.

Then, he remembered his bed doesn't face the sun.

Then, he remembered he usually sleep with one pillow, not two.

At this point, he decided it was a good thing to open his eyes. What he saw definitely scared him; he clearly wasn't in his bedroom. Despite it, the room he was in was pretty familiar to him, like if he has already been there. He knew he has already seen this gray walls, this huge bed, this couch underneath the window. And then, it hit him.

_I'm in Blaine's room._

_Wait, I'm in Blaine's bed! I just slept in Blaine's bed!_

_Oh my GaGa!_

He turned his head to the other side if the bed, which was empty and made up. Good, it would have been so awkward if Blaine was peacefully sleeping next to him, or laying on the bed staring at Kurt sleeping; even if the idea sounded beautiful to Kurt. At this moment, he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to shut his eyes down again and keep dreaming, this awkward moment would have been his little secret, but on the other hand, he was definitely hungry. Walking down Blaine's house after having slept in Blaine's bed like if it was normal wouldn't be awkward, would it be ? By the way, what was he doing here ? The only thing he remembered of was Blaine singing him a little lullaby. _How the heck did I end up in his bed ?_

"Is the nap over, Sleeping Beauty ?"

Kurt lift his head out of the blanket and saw Blaine sitting at the edge of the bed, with his so seductive smile. He looked like he had just woken up too; his hair was messy and he had little dark circles under his honey eyes.

"I hope you had a good night" Blaine add, deeping his smile.

Kurt blushed, remembering where he was, and in which condition. "Pretty much, actually...What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep on me, and you seemed so peaceful..." Blaine waved his hand "I couldn't wake you up. So I carried you here" Blaine replied shrugging, like if it was obvious. And of course, it just made Kurt blush even more because _Blaine freaking Anderson just carried him to bed!_

"But...where did you sleep ?" Kurt asked, even if it wasn't the first question which pop up in his mind.

In response, Blaine shook his head to the couch. Effectively, there were a pillow and a blanket laying on it.

"You didn't have to. You could simply wake me up, or just make me sleep on the couch" Kurt said. All this attention from Blaine was really cute, but he knew it was just friendly.

"I know, but I wanted to. After the rough day you had, you deserved it"

"Thank you" Kurt looked down, touched by Blaine. Knowing that the other boy was making Kurt's joy his priority was adorable. But suddenly, Kurt freaked out, jumping off the bed "But wait ! My...my dad ! He must be so worried I'm not home ! Oh my God, his heart...!"

"Kurt, chill out !" Blaine took Kurt's arm and pulled Kurt next to him to make him sit back on the bed "I took your cellphone and called your dad after putting you in bed. I explained him the whole situation and he said I could keep you here and take car of you" Kurt immediatly relaxed. Blaine had thought about everything, every single detail, to be sure that Kurt will be fine. "By the way, when I told him my name, he told me he was 'happy that you found someone like me cause I seem to be a great guy'. I...I don't know what you told him about me but he seems to like me a lot" he laughed.

Kurt could have killed Rachel right now, knowing that she had probably talked a lot about Blaine to Burt. _Couldn't she stop imaging things ?_ "Uhm..." was the only thing that could came out of his thraot before his stomach growled.

"Haha, I should cook you something" Blaine said as Kurt's face flushed even more. "Give me a few minutes I'm gonna make you pancakes and..."

"No please, everything but pancakes !" Kurt sighed, and it made Blaine smile.

"Well, is bacon and eggs fine ?"

"Perfect" Kurt said, smiling back at Blaine.

Blaine was about to leave the room when he turned back to Kurt. "Uhm...While I'm preparing that, you can take a shower if you want. There are towels in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom"

"Oh, okay. Thank you"

Blaine left the room with a smile on his face, going downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt waited to hear the bacon fry on the pan to go to the bathroom. He undressed in silence and took a step in the shower. He let the hot water going down his body, escaping on his thoughts. Unfortunately, his deepest wounds began to burn, reacting to the water. He sweared on his mouth, realizing only now how much he got hurt yesterday. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping himself in it. When he got out of the shower, he saw his face on the mirror and almost wanted to cry. There were five. One under the chin. One along his jawline. One, very tiny, on his cheekbone. One on his left eyebrow. One, the deepest, was covering half of his forehead. He traced them with his fingers, wanting to make them vanish. But it was impossible. This awful marks were stuck on his skin, burning him from the inside. He closed his eyes to keep his tears inside, in vain. He saw the teardrops on the sink. He let his head fall on his hands. Despite his wish, he cried for a few minutes. He hated that. He couldn't understand why him, why not someone else. He took a few moment to let his pain, his sadness, everything, go out.

Then, he faced the mirror again, breathing in. He looked into his own eyes and tried to find the strengh to continue and to remember it was just a phase, that the bullying will stop and he will be braver at the end.

After a few minutes, he finally felt able to go on. He picked up his clothes on the floor and get dressed. He looked down at his shirt and noticed some blobs of blood on it. He bite his inside cheek, not sure of what to do. After a couple of secondes of reflexion, he headed back to Blaine's room and open the wardrobe. He picked up the first shirt he found, the green one Blaine was wearing when he asked Kurt to come over at his house. This material was very soft, something Kurt would have pay millions of dollars to have some. He put the shirt on, and immediatly felt good on it. He noticed his reflection on the mirror which was standing on the desk. He checked his face, and quickly brushed his hair with his hand. He tried to cover up the scar on his forehead with his hair. More pleased of himself, he smiled to his own face and walked to the door.

He was now about to leave the room when he saw a little bottle of perfume on the table. He came closer and took the bottle between his fingers, interested. He put some liquid on his hand and bring it to his nose, which quickly recognized Blaine's raspberry Cologne. He closed his eyes to appreciate the moment and smiled at this familiar scent he loved so much. Then, his stomach growled again, bringing him back to reality. He put the bottle back at its place and go downstairs. Halfway on the stairs, his right leg began to hurt like hell. He winced, remembering he fell on it when he hit the floor. He began to limp, holding the banister and reached the ground in a sigh. Then, he pushed the wooden door of the kitchen. He noticed the table was set, with two plates, a pitcher of fresh orange juice and two cups of coffee. A smile crossed his face as he turned his head to the other side of the room where he saw Blaine, finishing to cook the eggs. He came closer to the other boy and when Blaine noticed his presence, he just smiled to him and Kurt gave him his smile back.

"Wanna steal my clothes, Hummel ?"

Kurt instantly turned red "Well, there was blood on my shirt. I...I hope it doesn't bother you"

"Of course not. By the way, it looks really good on you" Blaine add, bringing the plate of bacon on the table.  
>Kurt sat at the table in front of Blaine, smiling shyly at this compliment. He found two pills, one blue and on brown, next to his glass.<p>

"What is that for ?" he asked innocently, taking the two pills on his hand.

"That's painkillers. It will help you feel better". Blaine affirmed

Kurt looked at the two meds, suspicious, and swallowed them with a glass of orange juice. The two boys began to eat in silence, and Kurt realized the luck he had at this moment. A luck he wouldn't have if he had never met Blaine. The dark-haired boy was giving him everything he could, and Kurt knew he didn't deserve that much, and couldn't give him that back. Kurt had just shown up in Blaine's life and since that day, Blaine cared more about Kurt than about himself. And somehow, Kurt knew he deserved something in exchange, even if it was just words.

"Thank you"

Blaine raised his head to meet Kurt's eyes with a smile "No problem...For what ?"

"For everything" he confessed "For opening your door yesterday night and taking care of me. You could have just drove me home, you know." Kurt looked down "But you didn't. You stayed with me and just made sure I was feeling good. You looked after me, you sacrified a night for me, you sang to me, you carried me to bed._..carried me !_ If I knew, I wouldn't have eaten this two cupcakes at lunch !"

Blaine laughed "Seriously, Kurt, you don't have to thank me for that. It's normal, I mean, how could I have leave you alone ?"

Kurt shrugged, a sad smile on this face "Just, thank you for being here when nobody is"

Somehow, Blaine's hand took Kurt's on the table. "Kurt, stop thinking you're alone, 'cause you're not. I'm here with you. And even if I wasn't there, there would be somebody. You have to understand that you don't have to thank me. I _want_ to do that, okay ?"

And that sparkle on Kurt's eyes was totally worth it.

"And please don't cry." Blaine add. "I couldn't stand to see you crying again."

Kurt smile the brightest he could, wiping his tears with the palm of his hands. Unintentionally, he made his hair move, showing the mark on his forehead. He didn't know it until Blaine suddenly looked shocked and stood up to press his hand on the wound.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think it was that serious." he said, putting his fingers on it. He stood up, nervous. "I...I'm gonna get you some cream to appease that and..."

"Blaine, stop !" he begged. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt. It will be gone faster than you think, I know that"

Blaine didn't seemed convinced "You sure ?"

"Yeah. Please, it's not a big deal." Kurt said, nodding. He stood up . "I'm gonna get ready for school and...outch !" he yelled as he felt his hurted leg gave way under him. He would have fallen if Blaine wasn't there to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Are you stupid ? You're not going anywhere in this shape." Blaine said, angry and worried at the same time. "Don't push yourself, you see you can't even stand up...You're staying here today. So am I."

"You don't want you to skip school because of me" Kurt replied

"Don't argue with me, Kurt. I'm gonna stay here with you and make sure you'll be able to go tomorrow. You really need a break right now."

"Okay" Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p>When the clock rang 5:00PM, Kurt and Blaine were on the youger boy's room, watching random movies on Netflix. They had spend the entire day almost cuddling in Blaine's bed, eating M&amp;Ms while criticizing actor skills of some girls faking tears. Kurt couldn't have dreamt of a better day than that. And, most of all, Blaine had been perfect all the day, always asking Kurt if he needed something, was hurted somewhere, or simply if he wanted to go home. And the answer was clear and obvious; no. The only thing he needed was Blaine, and he had him, so everything was fine. Kurt had sometimes pretended to be cold to make Blaine hold him tighter against his chest. After all, maybe Kurt didn't have to run away from his attraction to Blaine, maybe he could just let himself enjoy this little moments. It didn't seem to bother Blaine anyway, so why would he deprive of this ? It was feeling so good, <em>so right.<em>

"I hope you had a good day" Blaine whispered at Kurt who was half-sleeping after the four movie they watched.

"Obviously not, this day was awful. It's way better to go to school and be taunted, you have no idea" Kurt said, laughing a bit.

"Stop being that sarcastic !" Blaine grumbled and slightly slapped Kurt behind the head, teasingly.

Kurt turned to Blaine "I had an amazing day, Blaine. And I really feel better. I needed a day off, away from all this bullshit that is in my life" he said, honestly.

"You know what ?" asked Blaine, standing up. "I wanted to keep that until Christmas but I think you totally deserves it after what happened."

Kurt immediatly reacted to Blaine's words, his eyes grew wider, wondering what could be this surprise. Blaine opened the door of the closet and looked at Kurt who was giving him his best _"spill the beans"_ glare. He grabbed something Kurt couldn't see because of the light, and that made Kurt even more curious. But then, he saw it. The strings, the fretboard. _No, it couldn't be._

"You didn't !" Kurt shouted, jumping off the bed and practically running to Blaine, who was smiling like a kid. Kurt took the instrument in his hands, unbelieving it. "Oh my God, Blaine ! I-It's too much ! It must have been so expensive !"

"That worth it. " Blaine laughed.

"B-Blaine, I can't accept that ! You've done already so much for me" Kurt said, still stunned.

"I could never do too much for you" Blaine answered.

Kurt giggled, trying to avoid Blaine's charming look. "Well, in that case, I think I should try it"

"You better do it !" the other boy responded, sitting on his bed. Kurt sat next to him, a foolish smile on his lips. He searched a good song to play in his mind. After his last song, he went through all Avril Lavigne's performances. If she could understand his feelings once, couldn't undersand them once again ? Then, with a smirk on his face, he began his song.

_"Waking up I see that everything is ok_  
><em>The first time in my life and now it's so great<em>  
><em>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed<em>  
><em>I think about this little things that make life great<em>  
><em>I wouldn't change a thing about it<em>  
><em>This is the best feeling<em>

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by<em>

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_  
><em>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<em>  
><em>Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here<em>  
><em>It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere<em>  
><em>I wouldn't change a thing about it<em>  
><em>This is the best feeling<em>

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by<em>

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>It makes you wanna cry<em>  
><em>This innocence is brilliant please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by"<em>

Kurt finished his song with the same smile he has begun it. Blaine bumped Kurt's shoulder with his, smiling as well.

"You see, you're happy now" he whispered to him

"More than ever" he affirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne (you guys must think I'm crazy about her cause I only use her songs, but I swear it's the last one !)**

**I knooow, this chapter isn't exciting, but there will be a turning plot next chapter ! Wait until next week :)**

**What did you think ? What do you think will happen next chapter ? Well, Halloween is coming so... ;)**

**I began my two-shot (well, finally it will probably be a one-shot) , but no more informations. For now, at least.**

**Don't forget to review, I'm always crazily happy when I get one, so...Also, I'm gonna begin my translation in French. **

**See you soon, love and rainbows ! x-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys !**

**What's up ? I'm actually on the best mood ever. Fall's weather is (finally !) coming and Halloween is coming and my birthday is coming and I'm in vacation and wow ! **

**Yep, I'm on vacation. That means I have a lot of time to write, so you'll have for sure quicker updates !**

**This chapter is a little short, but next chapter will be up really really soon :)**

**I still want to thank all of you for reading my story. You're all so sweet !**

**I still don't own Glee. Don't be silly, if I did, it would never get to an end !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Ah ! Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune homme ! On pouvait dire... oh ! Dieu ! ... bien des choses en somme...En variant le ton, —par exemple, tenez : Agressif : « moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez, il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse ! » Amical : « mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse : Pour boire, faites-vous fabriquer un hanap ! » Descriptif : « c'est un roc ! ... c'est un pic... c'est un cap ! Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! » Curi- ...Why are you laughing ?"*<p>

"Because your French accent is so funny !" Kurt said between two laughs "I just can't help myself"

Blaine throw the book from Edmond Rostand on the table and sighed "I don't even know what this means"

"Translation will be next step" Kurt said with a wink as he take the book in his hands. "Now you're just speaking out loud. You need that to get better at French, it's a language after all, you have to speak it !" The older boy add, still laughing.

Blaine bite his lips and looked deeply in Kurt's eyes in a way that made the blue-eyed boy feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"I'm just glad you're back to school. This three days off were good for you, but I missed you" Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked down and smiled. Blaine was really adorable, that's for sure. On his advices, he took two more days off of school to recover, and he was right to do it. His scars were still there, but with some skin products and foundation, he was able to hide them a little. Only the one on the forehead was really serious and will need some medicines, but I didn't really care. The inside wounds hurt him more than the outside ones, but he had a great cure for that. And this cure was called Blaine.

"I really wanted to be back here. I don't want them to control my life. I wanna show them they won't change me anyway" Kurt said with conviction

Blaine kept staring at Kurt with admiration in his eyes. "I'm really proud of you, you know ?"

"I want you to be" Kurt responded. They stared at each other like they got used to do. Just by his look, Blaine was making Kurt better, in a way he didn't think it was actually possible. "Well, I think we can finish the lesson for today"

"Yes, finally !" Blaine shouted and laughed at the same time.

"You're really a five-years-old boy !" Kurt replied as he stood up, putting his school stuff in his bag. Blaine did the same and the two boys left the room. "You walk with me to the choir room ?"

"Of course." Blaine answered, closing the door. They both walked through the hallways and quickly reached the choir room where were already all the New Directions. They weren't surprized to see Blaine with Kurt, it has became an habit for them. They have already been introduced by Kurt a moment ago and everybody seemed to get along with Blaine pretty good, he was almost part of the family. Only Rachel didn't like to see him here, since she learnt he was a Warbler once., but she finally decided to let the "spy" in.

"Hey guys, working on sectionnals ?" he asked when he saw them.

"Blainey !" Mercedes shouted, standing up to hug Blaine "What's up ? Is Kurt still torturing you with this French tutoring ?"

"You don't know how much" he answered as he hugged her back, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We are trying to think some great songs but nobody seems to have good tastes here" Santana teased.

"Just try to discretly break Rachel's leg, so maybe you'll get a solo" he answered to her in a whisper, and she gave him a smirk.

"Sometimes, I really like the way your boy think, Porcelain." she laughed, giving Kurt a little wink.

"I see you got a new piano" Blaine noticed. He let his fingers travelling the curves of the new instrument.

"Yes, we had to, since someone decided to play the diva by walking on the old piano" Artie said, looking at Rachel with accuser eyes.

"Mind if I try it ?" the curly-haired boy asked, sitting on the piano bench.

"Show us what you've got" Tina replied with a bright smile. Kurt smiled as well and sat next to the Asian girl, ready to listening to his friend's angelic voice.

Blaine pressed his fingers again the piano keys and began to play.

_"I'll find the places where you hide_  
><em>I'll be the dawn on your worst night<em>  
><em>The only thing left that I like<em>  
><em>Yeah I would kill for you, that's right<em>

_If that's what you wanted_  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>

_I'll put your poison in my veins_  
><em>They say the best love is insane, yeah<em>  
><em>I'll light your fire till my last day<em>  
><em>I'll let your fields burn around me, around me<em>

_If that's what you wanted_  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>

_I'll run out of this town_  
><em>Oh, my love is true<em>  
><em>Tell me, something I wouldn't do.<em>

_If that's what you wanted_  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted<em>  
><em>If that's what you wanted"<em>

Kurt has spent the whole song staring at Blaine, and did notice the little looks the dark-haired boy gave him during the song. They were very short and very subtles, but thet were clear. They were shouting _"I'm singing that for you"_ out loud. Despite his feelings, the only answer Kurt gave was a smile, but if he could, he would have jumped on Blaine and started making out with him on the piano, forgetting the eleven other people who were there too.

"Wow Blaine, I didn't kow you could sing that good!" Rachel applaused, and nobody could really say if she was truly amazed or simply jealous.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Blaine responded, and Kurt giggle slightly. "I'm gonna have to leave you, guys. Soccer training."

They all responded with a "bye" or a "see you later" before Blaine left the room as arrived.

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today, you can go"<p>

The soccer players, exhausted, obeyed to their coach and headed to the locker-room. It took only a couple of minutes to Blaine to take a quick cold shower, to get dressed and to put all this sport stuff in a bag. At the same time the soccer players were leaving the stadium, the football players came in. Blaine quickly said hi to Finn, Puck and Mike before reaching the door. Well, that's what he thought until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey you !" a rough voice said.

Blaine turned to see a boy, dressed as a football player. "Yeah ?"

"I don't know if you know who I am, so let me introduce myself" he continued with the same aggressive voice "Dave Karofsky"

"Oh, yes" Blaine replied when he realized who was talking to him. "I heard a lot about the stupid jerk you are."

Suddenly, an awkward silence appeared. Everyone in the locker-room was staring at Blaine with either admiration or fear. He saw Finn in Karofsky's back who was shaking his head, agape, like if he couldn't believe what was happening. Next to him, Puck was whispering "You shouldn't have...". There, Blaine understood he was in trouble.

"Oh, you think you're allowed to threaten me ? You think you're better than me ? But who do you think you are ?" Blaine simply raised an eyebrow, and tried to hide a loud swallow. "Listen to me, new kid. The next time you dare talk to me like that, you'll never be able to talk again ! You think I'm the kind of person you can mess with ? Is that little queer of Hummel you stand for that put this on your mind ? Do..."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that !" Blaine yelled as he raised his hand to slap him. But Dave, faster than him, caught his wrist and immediatly stopped Blaine's move.

"You really think you can hurt me ?"

"At least as much as you hurt Kurt. You're really pathetic to do that, you should be ashamed of yourself. You know what you deserve ? To be beaten up like you did to him !"

Karofsky answered by pushing Blaine on the face, right in his nose and everybody around them gasped. The young boy almost fall on the floor. He grabbed the lockers to stop his fall, and put his other hand on his nose, and realized he was bleeding.

"Punished ? Do you really think somebody is going to believe you if you say that I did that to Hummel ?"

"Well" Blaine said as he looked back at him "I think I have enough witnesses" he add, looking around him at all the other boys.

"You wouldn't..."

"Sure, I would."

Karofsky breathed in loudly. " Why are you helping him ? Uhm "

"Uhm, I don't know. Perhaps because I don't have to bash gay people to get over the fear of my own sexuality" Blaine shurgged. And as everybody gasped again, Dave turned palelooked away, awkwardly.

Blaine was ready to give him his best "I won, bitch" glare but he hadn't expected what was going to happen.

"So, that's why you help him. Because, you're like him" Blaine's eyes suddenly grew wider. "Because you're a fag as well. And you don't want to say it because you're scared the same will happen to you. So you just say I'm the queer so you'll be able to escape from that. I didn't think you were that clever, but it's clearly what you're doing."

Blaine immediatly freaked out. _What now ?_ He quickly looked around and saw the other boys looking at him with surprise,_ and revulsion ?_

"You're insane, Dave. Don't turn the situation to your advantage. You're just a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are and..." Blaine stammered.

"Stop that right now !" He yelled, ready to punch him again.

"KAROFSKY!"

Every boy in the locker-room turned to the door where they saw the coach Beiste, glaring at Dave like if she was going to tear off his head of his body.

"Get your ass on the stadium right now or you can say goodbye to your dignity ! And it's the same for all of you !"

The room emptied in a sec. Blaine was barely breathing after what happen. The worst wasn't his nose, which was now badly bleeding. It was his secret , which he couldn't consider as a secret anymore, but more as a rumor. It couldn't happen, it wasn't supposed to happen. How, in a month, did he manage to make people realized he was gay ? And was Karofsky the only one who noticed it ? Blaine was so unsure right now.

"Blaine ?"

The curly-haired boy get out of his thoughts when he heard Finn. "Yeah ?"

"I- uhm...I'd like to thank you. For what you do for Kurt. I can't always be there for him, and I'm really happy that you are."

"You don't have to thank me for that you know."

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have the balls to face Karofsky for him, to be honest. But you did. So, thank you...Kurt needs you."

"I'll always be there for him." Blaine answered, because it was simply obvious.

"So, I'll always be there for you. If you have a problem with someone, if you're in trouble, tell me. I owe you that."

"Finn, I don't think..."

"Please Blaine, tell me if you have troubles, whatever it is."

"Okay, thanks Finn." He replied before the quaterback gave him a smile and ran to the stadium. Blaine waited for the football training to begin to take his cellphone. He quickly composed a number and brought the phone to his hear.

"Hello Blaine !"

"Wes ? I'm glad you picked up. Sorry, you must be in class now."

"Yeah, but you know Ms. Perkins. Half-blind and half-deaf. She won't notice a thing. So, what do you want ?"

"I-I need your help. You and the guys.

"For what ?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I made my choice. And I need you."

* * *

><p>"Je jette avec grâce mon feutre, Je fais lentement l'abandon Du grand manteau qui me calfeutre, Et je tire mon espadon; Élégant comme Céladon, Agile comme Scaramouche, Je vous préviens, cher Mirmidon, Qu'à la fin de l'envoi, je touche!"*<p>

"So what do you think of him ?" Kurt asked to his friends.

"You lied to us, Kurt. Blaine's french accent is not that bad" Mike argued. "It's at least better than Sam's" and Sam sighed.

"He sounds like a unicorn who is burping"

"Uhm...Thanks Brittany ?" Blaine responded, not sure if it was an insult or a compliment.

"You're welcome !" the cheerleader said with a bright smile.

"They are right, it gets better. Maybe you should work a little more on..."

Kurt was cut by the door, which opened so wide that it hit the wall. Rachel quickly came in the choir room with her typical drama queen effect.

"Guys ! I've found what to do on Halloween night !"

Everybody was now staring achel, interested.

"So, the girls don't want to go to the cinema to see this new horror movie, and the boy don't want to play "trick or treat" because they find it too childlish, which is, if you ask me, totally wrong..."

"We already know that Rachel, so do tell." Sam said for everybody.

Rachel waited a few seconds with a mischievous smile on the face before yelling "We're gonna do a couple-party !"

There was a long silence when the teenagers looked at each other, perplexed. Rachel seemed to notice it because she argued

"Oh, come on, It's gonna be fun ! Like Valentine's Day but in October !"

"I think that's the worst idea you ever had in your entire life." Santana replied.

"But, it's perfect ! We are all in couple !" Rachel continued to say, excited like never. "Me and Finn, Quinn and Sam, Britanny and Artie, Santana and this football player I don't remember the name, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren, Mercedes and Shane. It totally fits !"

"And me ?" The heads of all the Glee club members turned to Kurt. "Let me introduce myself. Kurt Hummel, single, and secondarily your friend." He said with his habitual sarcasm.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, I forgot about you ! How could I ?" Rachel yelled, ashamed of herself, covering her mouth with her hands

"Don't worry, it seems like you it often recenetly." he replied, with no other emotion than contempt. "Don't change your plans for me, if you like it. I'll just...stay home to give some candies to kids."

"No, no ! I'm gonna find something and..."

"It's okay, Rachel. I don't mind at all. I don't like parties anyway."

"You...you are sure ?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah...It doesn't bother me."

Of course, it was bothering him. Of course, he was upset. But well, he got used to Rachel's "couple-party". He was a little disappointed, he had planned a whole outfit for Halloween. But staying home was great as well. If Finn would be at Rachel's and his dad and Carole at the restaurant, like every year, he would be alone and be allowed to watch some dumb TV show until 3.00am. It was better than being alone in a party where everyone has a date.  
>There was a awkward silence, due to Kurt's situation. Rachel was biting her lips, like if she wanted to get the words she said back into her mouth.<p>

"And you, Blaine ?" she asked "Would you like to come ? I mean, if you..."

"I'll ask my girlfriend. I'm sure she will be okay" he replied.

And that's pretty much at this moment that Kurt fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>*: This are differents extracts of the theater piece "Cyrano de Bergerac" written by Edmond Rostand in 1897. This two extracts are from the "nose tirade". You can try to find the traduction, but it's not really important. The meaning of the next extracts will maybe be more important.<strong>

**Song used:**

**What you wanted - OneRepublic**

**Soooo, what do you think of it ? What will happen next chapter ? Perhaps Halloween ? You can send me some ideas or advices you have, YOU can change the future of this story !**

**If you liked it, don't forget to follow/favorite/review, it means a lot to me :) **

**I definitely think this story will be around 20 chapters long. I already know what is going to happen at the end, so it will have an end, a real one.**

**Last thing, you can follow me on Tumblr ! I may put some hints for future chapters, mostly about the songs I'll use, so don't hesitate ! : xmiumeow**

**I'll see you soon**

**Love and rainbows ! -x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys !**

**Like I told you, I'm updating a bit faster, and I'm really happy of it !**

**I'd like to thank you all for follow/favorite/reviews, and mostly reviews because that's what I prefer and it boosts me a lot.**

**I don't have a lot to say, so I still don't own Glee, and now enjoy !**

* * *

><p>At the brightness of the moon going through the window, Kurt was sitting on his non-made up bed, tunning his guitar, with a sad smile on his face. He had no idea how late it was, maybe 11 or 12pm, but he didn't care at all; he was jsut trying to wash his brain. Everything was good to forget about last morning events. He still couldn't believe what was happening, but this was the truth, Blaine had a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Damn it.<p>

Anything would have been better than that. An earthquake, a tsunami, a tornado, the end of the world, whatever as long as he had Blaine beside him. But now, he was alone to deal with the fact that the other boy didn't feel the same.

During all the time Blaine talked about his girlfriend to the New Directions, Kurt had felt like his brain was shut down. He just couldn't get over that news, Blaine's words were going through his head over and over again. He had spent maybe five minutes talking about her, but for Kurt, it had felt like an eternity. That's how Kurt met Roxane, fifteen years old, student at Crawford Country Day, born and raised in Quebec. He had even shown them a picture and this girl seemed too pretty to be true; straight brown hair, piercing blue eyes, perfect pale skin, skinny legs; she had everything a man would have dreamt of. She was better than Kurt at every point, indeed.

The worst part was probably when he admitted he was learning French for her, to impress her, because all her family was French. It was understable, after all, wasn't French the language of love ? At least, for Kurt, it was. It was the way he found love, in the person of Blaine; and he had hoped so much he would be the same for the curly-haired boy, maybe a little too much. Kurt just wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he had thought he had a single chance with Blaine ? This amazing guy who had just shown up one day and made his life incredibly wonderful.

He sighed, disappointed. He could still remember this little thing he saw in Blaine's eyes when he was talking about her. There was something burning into them, but at the very moment his look crossed Kurt's, it vanished; and Kurt had no idea what it was meaning. Blaine had always been the one taking care of Kurt, and he suddenly had became the one hurting him.

With bitterness, Kurt let his finger going down the strings in the same way his heart had dropped this morning, the same way he had felt in love with Blaine before; in the most unexpected way. Somehow, he made a few chords which sounded pretty good to him, and it was so powerful. He repeated this move again, and all of a sudden, the desire to let his feelings out grabbed him. He didn't wanted that, he needed that. So he just cleared his throat and let it go.

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.."_

"Kurt ?"

The blue-eyed boy turned his head to the entrance of the bedroom and found Rachel standing there, a little astonished. By reflex, he put the guitar on the bed, his hands trembling.

"Rachel ? What are you doing here ?" he asked, his voice trembling as much as his hands.

"I was with Finn" she answered, awkwardly. "Can I sit ?"

Kurt nodded, and let some place to Rachel, who sat without a word.

"This song, it was about Blaine, right ?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt" she admitted. She waited for a response, but gone none. "I...I didn't think you were really in love him, I just wanted to tease you, you know."

"Well, you were right." he replied, without any tone in his voice.

"I...I know how it feels. Everytime I saw Finn and Quinn together last year, I was feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest and torn in thousands of pieces." Kurt nodded again in approbation. "But looked how it finished !"

"Please, Rachel, we both know I'll never end up with Blaine. Not after that. "

Rachel sighed, and hugged Kurt the strongest she could; and at this point, he couldn't resist anymore and fall in tears. They spent five minutes like that, and Kurt was so thankful to Rachel for that. She wasn't really his best friend, far from that, but she could understand people with broken hearts; considering that she had to go through that several times.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll get over it." Rachel said to Kurt; and somehow Kurt believed her, maybe because she was a really persuasive girl.

"Could you...keep that for you, please ?"

"Of course, my dear" she replied, rubbing a hand in Kurt's hair. "Of course."

* * *

><p>One week passed, and everything was different of the previous weeks. Kurt and Blaine still spent a lot of time together, but it wasn't the same at all. There wasn't this complicity Kurt had got used to anymore, and he missed it like hell. The weird thing was, Blaine wasn't talking about his girlfriend at all. Kurt never dated anybody, excluding Brittany but he couldn't consider her like a date knowing that Brittany dated the whole school; but when you share your life with someone, aren't you supposed to talk about this person, at least a little bit ?<p>

Kurt leaned back on his chair, putting his feet on the table. Being alone in a classroom had his advantages, like sitting and walking on furnitures, and Kurt had decided to take full advantage of it. He let his eyes shut down, enjoying the little lullaby that Blaine voice was making as he was speaking with this gorgeous french accent; because even if Kurt always spent his time to tease Blaine about it, he loved how it sounded. He had asked Blaine to recite a poem by Arthur Rimbaud, and as Blaine was telling the different verses, Kurt was slightly falling asleep and falling more in love with his voice.

"Kurt ?"..."Hey, Kurt ? Are you awake ?"

Kurt jumped on his chair as he heard Blaine's voice.

"Yeah ?" he asked.

"How did you found it ?"

"Beautiful, your accent is really great now." Kurt admitted with a bright smile.

"I worked on Cyrano de Bergerac too, like you told me to do." He replied with a proud smile.

"I'm listening to you" Kurt answered.

Blaine cleared his throat in a dramatic way, trying to make Kurt laugh, but he didn't get any reaction. Kurt was still there with his empty eyes that Blaine hated to see, but had met so many times in the past few days. So, the dark-haired just focused on his text.

"Un danger, Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer, Un piège de nature, une rose muscade Dans laquelle l'amour se tient en embuscade ! Qui connaît son sourire a connu le parfait. Elle fait de la grâce avec rien, elle fait Tenir tout le divin dans un geste quelconque Et tu ne saurais pas, Vénus, monter en conque, Ni toi, Diane, marcher dans les grands bois fleuris, Comme elle monte en chaise et marche dans Paris !"

"Where are the feelings ?" Kurt asked

"Excuse me ?" Blaine said, a little confused.

"The feelings ? Where are they ?" Kurt repeated as he stood up. "In that scene, Cyrano is talking to Le Bret about his cousin, his secret love, the woman he is crazy about. And...and I can't find this in your voice."

"I don't know...I'm not good at this." he answered, biting his lips.

"Find someting. Think about Roxane." Kurt gave him as advice, and he realized only now how this name sounded like poison on his mouth.

Blaine nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "Un danger, Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer, Un piège de nature, une rose muscade Dans laquelle l'amour se…"

"No, Blaine" Kurt cut his friend. "That's not the speech of someone who's in love. Try harder, focus on Rox-"

"Kurt !" Blaine cut him as well.

Kurt looked a little surprized of the way Blaine shouted his name, but he quickly answered. "Yeah ?"

Kurt couldn't understand the expression on Blaine's face. It was something between fear and joy, a feeling Kurt had never seen before.

"There is something I have to tell you...but it's not easy to say."

Kurt raised both of his eyebrows. Blaine wasn't somebody really stressed, but there was none adjective which can describe him better than that at this moment.

"You know you can tell me anything"

Blaine looked hesitant, walking around in the room while Kurt was staring at him, sitting on his chair. The older boy put his feet back on the floor, realizing that something important was happening. Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair, like he always did when he was nervous.

"I'm not with Roxane" he finally let out in a whisper.

"What ?" Kurt asked, pretty sure there was a misunderstood.

"Me and Roxane, we're not together. She doesn't even exist." Blaine repeated.

Kurt's jaw dropped so hard that it could almost hit the floor. After all he had to carry on, this girl was just_...fake ?_ Blaine sat in front of Kurt and put his head in his hand, desperatly; but Kurt pushed his arms away to make Blaine face him.

"But...why ?" Kurt asked, still wondering what was going on.

"Uhm...I...Just…" Blaine seemed more nervous than ever. "When I saw the reaction of your friends when you said you were single...well, I didn't want the same pity" he found, as an excuse.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I can't understand that. They are kinda...oppressive sometimes." He raised his head to cross Blaine's look. "But who's that girl on the picture ?"

"That's the sister of a friend of mine, Nick. My old friends helped me a little to create this imposture."

Kurt knew it was not really suitable, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was burning of happiness in the inside. The nightmare he was living was finally over and far away, and there was nothing more beautiful.

"I should have noticed that sooner." Kurt realized as he took his old book of French theater in his hand. "You didn't search very far to find a name; you just took Roxane, the nickname of Magdeleine Robin, aka Cyrano's love interest."

"That's the first name that came into my mind." Blaine chuckled. "You see, I'm very invested in my work." he added in a wink.

"I can see that." Kurt laughed.

"Uhm, by the way, could you keep this secret ? At least, until after Halloween."

Kurt nodded vigorously. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse, don't worry. I know how much secrets are important." he confessed.

The bell rang, and they both left the room without a word. They walked through the hallways together, melting into the crowd of students. When they were about to leave the school, Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine's wrist. He had no idea where this impulse of courage was coming from, but he just listened to his subconscious.

Blaine turned to Kurt, surprized of this sudden contact.

"Considering that we're both alone at Halloween." Kurt began, a bit nervous. "Would you like to come over on the 31st ? I mean, if we are alone, let's be alone together."

Kurt bite his lip, unsure of what he was doing; but Blaine looked at him surprized, and at the same time, glad.

"Sure, it can be great." Blaine replied as he little smile appeared on his face, like if it was all he was waiting for.

"I'll order some pizzas and...and rent some DVDs and oh- I'll bake us some cupcakes ! I have a perfect recipe for pumpkin cupcakes, I'm sure you're gonna love it !" Kurt said, excited as hell, the smile growing wider and wider on his lips. "And I'll make us some hot chocolate, I know you love that ! Oh, I need to buy some cocoa in that case !" Kurt shouted.

"Hey, Kurt, calm down !" Blaine laughed. "Whatever you do, it'll be okay."

Kurt blushed and chuckled when he realized he was totally rambling. Then, he noticed that, as they were talking, his hand he took Blaine's wrist with was now linked to the dark-haired boy hand, like if it was natural, and that just made Kurt blush even more. He had forgot about the warmth of Blaine's fingers, and he didn't want to let them go anymore.

Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb as he said again. "It'll be perfect anyway, okay ? Don't worry."

Kurt nodded shyly. He looked in Blaine's eyes and found this tiny light they had lost in the last week, this flame of passion on them. So Kurt just stayed here, melting into Blaine's hold.

"See you tomorrow" Blaine said after a couple a seconds, taking a few steps backwards, his hand still holding Kurt's. Against his wish, he finally released it, still looking deeply in Kurt's eyes.

"Bye." Kurt responded, staring at Blaine as well. It lasted a little while before Blaine turned away.

_Yeah, it is definitely gonna be okay._

* * *

><p>"Where does this wonderful smell come from ?" Finn asked, jumping from the couch.<p>

"The oven. My cupcakes are almost ready." Kurt responded to his stepbrother with a proud expression as he put the flour back in the cabinet next to the fridge. "But you won't get any of them. I think there will be enough food at Rachel's party."

"So, why did you bake them ? You're not gonna eat all of that alone."

Kurt bite his inside cheek. Nobody was supposed to know that Blaine and Kurt were going to spent the night together, he was supposed to be with his girlfriend tonight. They decided it would be their little secret, and Kurt didn't care about that; being with Blaine was the only thing that mattered to him, even if this evening would be a secret.

"I just...wanted to bake, I found my mom's old recipe book, so I just tried some." Kurt answered as he get the little cakes out of the oven.

Finn glared at the orange cupcakes with puppy eyes, so Kurt sighed and just gave one to him.

"You're the best Kurt !" he thanked him as he take a first bite on it.

"Come here, Frankenstein. Your bolt is going away."

Finn sighed and let Kurt fix the last accessory of his Halloween outfit on his forehead. "I'm sure Rachel looks beautiful in her Frankenstein fiancée's dress."

"You know, Rachel. She didn't want me to see the dress before today, like a real wedding."

"This girl is crazy." Kurt answered. "You can go now. Say "hi" to everybody for me."

"I will ! Good night !" Finn shouted as he shut the door behind him, pluging in the cold of the last night of October.

Just a second after Finn left the house, Kurt grabbed his cellphone on the table and unlocked it.

_Finn left the house, you can come when you want -K_

_On my way ! -B_

Kurt smiled when he got Blaine answer and grabbed the plate of cupacakes, then pulled them on the living-room's table with the pizza and all this stuff he had spent the whole day preparing for Blaine. He wouldn't admit it, but he had thought about this night since the very moment he asked Blaine to come over.

Around 8:00pm, there was a knock at the door, and Kurt's heart couldn't help but beat faster. Here it was, the moment he had been waiting for. He breathed out and ran a hand through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror one last time. It wasn't a date, far from that, but for Kurt, it was totally like it. He quickly reached the door and opened it, and met Blaine's gaze; and _oh lord he was so beautiful with this curly hair and this bright eyes and this cute smile and this outfit was so damn gorgeous and -_

"Hi." he said shyly, trying to get over the beautiful view he had.

"Hello, Kurt."

The blue-eyed boy closed the door behind Blaine, ready to live this incredible evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>

**Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor Swift**

**Sooo, I know I stopped it all at once, but not chapter will be soon ?  
><strong>

**What do you think ? Is it bad ? Good ? What will happen next ?**

**Of course, if you like, don't forget to follow the story ! And remember that you can follow me on Tumblr to have little hints aka xmiumeow**

**Love and rainbows ! x-  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dears !**

**Okay, I just want to excuse myself, because I told you I was going to update faster and I actually didn't. I just had a lot of work for the "back to school", and the two days in the weeks when I work the most are Friday and Saturday, which were this week Halloween and my birthday, so I didn't have a lot of time and I'm sorry about that.**

**I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter anyway, and I still want to thanks everyone of you for reading/follow/favorite/review, that means a lot to me !**

**I don't own the faboulusness of Glee or whatever you can recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>[The blue-eyed boy closed the door behind Blaine, ready to live this incredible evening.]<em>

Kurt just took his hand, listening to his heart and not to his head anymore. His fingers easily find their places between Blaine's and he slightly squeezed the warm cocoon that was Blaine's hand.

"Come with me" he said in a whisper. He had no idea where this self-assurance was coming from, but he suddenly felt braver than usual.

Kurt lead Blaine to the living-room, where he had created a cozy ambiance with the fireplace and all the candles hidden in the jack'o'lanterns. He left Blaine's hand and sat on the couch, then Blaine took place next to him. He grabbed one of the little orange cupcakes in a hand, and examinated it.

"So...this are the famous Hummel's Halloween pumpkin cupcakes."

Kurt nodded with a proud smile. After all, he had spent a hour to bake them; but knowing it was for Blaine gave him motivation.

"I wonder if they are as good as you let me think." Blaine smiled, and took a first bite. He chewed it slowly with exaggerated moves like a cook critic, trying to find every shade of the tasteful pumpkin flavor. Kurt let out a laugh as Blaine finally swallowed.

"Well, this cake is definitely one of the best I've ever tasted. Sweet, fruity, soft. In a scale from 0 to 10, I'd give it...an eight. An eight and a half. Or nine."

Kurt gave him his best puppy-eyes, sure he had a power of persuasion on Blaine; and Blaine gave up.

"Not over a 9.8." he added, and Kurt made a little victory dance. "Because there is _always_ room for improvement."

"I'm pretty sure it's worth a ten." replied Kurt with a grin.

"Wanna judge ?" Blaine asked as he hold out the cupcake to Kurt. The contertenor hesitated a moment, but finally took the cupcakes between his two hands. He brought his to his mouth like a little squirrel would have do with a hazelnut, and sank his teeth into it. The sweetness of the pumpkin hit him, and then he melted into the amount of sugar which was filling his mouth.

"It does deserves a ten." Kurt said with convinction. "You underestimate me, Blaine."

"What about an 9.9 ?"

Kurt looked down, and replied. "Yeah, I think it's fair enough. The ten is for my mother's cupcakes, mine will never be better than hers."

"Is that your mom's recipe ?" Blaine asked, innocently.

"Yes. She used to make some every Halloween. I loved it. It was the best thing on Halloween, better than candies." Kurt reminded with nostalgia. "That's the first time I bake some since she went away."

"Oh Kurt...I-I don't know what to say…" Blaine responded, carressing Kurt's finger.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm okay." Kurt replied with a sad smile. "I really wanted to bake some...for you."

Kurt suddenly wondered where this courage went, feeling the tears going down his cheeks. Before he could wipe them, Blaine took him in his arms.

"Hey, that's okay." he murmured, rubbing his hand on Kurt's back. The older boy buried his face in Blaine's neck and closed his eyes. He pulled his arms on Blaine's shoulders and the other boy tightened his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I know it's stupide. That's just some cakes." Kurt admitted. "But it's that kind of little details which reminds me her

"I don't think it's stupide, not at all." Blaine answered. "I totally understand, you're allowed to feel that. I'm very flattered you baked them for me despite this.

Kurt pulled away, and looked at Blaine with little sparkles in his eyes. He took a little time to calm down, and they sighed. "Let's eat them !".

Blaine chuckled and took one cupcake in each hand and gave one to his friend who smiled happily.

"My mom always made me sing to get the last cupcake, like a reward." Kurt added.

"Well, we can sing if you want."Blaine said in a smirk.

"I'd rather watch movies, actually." he replied as stood th grab the DVDs on the shelves. He hesitated a little while between all the movies to fnally pick to of them and turned to Blaine who laughed when he saw Kurt with the DVD of Frozen in one hand and The Lion King in the other.

"You're really the only person who watchs Disneys on Halloween, right ?"

"Is that a bad thing ?" asked Kurt like a child.

"It just makes me wonder where the hell you have been all my life." he admitted as he gave Kurt a little kiss on the cheek.

While Kurt's brain was shut down after this contact that he hadn't expected, Blaine picked the Lion King DVD and put it on the TV.

* * *

><p>"This movie is definitely the best Disney ever !"<p>

"I keep thinking that the best is The Little Mermaid."

Kurt glared at Blaine, but giggled at this little childlish side of the dapper boy. Kurt's head was laying on the other boy's chest, slightly moving at the rythm of Blaine's breaths; and there was clearly nothing more relaxing than the sound of his heartbeats. He was curled into a ball against Blaine, and the fingers of the youger boy's left hand were caressing Kurt's chestnut hair while he was surronding Kurt's waist with his right arm. Blaine had taken off his jacket and was just wearing a shirt, so Kurt could feel all the curves of Blaine's torso underneath him. They were so close to each other, sharing a same warmth like boyfriends would do, and this idea was so marvellous for Kurt who has been dreaming for some moments like this every night. Every time Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt, he was getting more and more addicted to his scent or his beautiful eyes, or his soft smile, every single part of him.

Kurt turned his eyes to the TV screen to see Kiara the lioness searching for Kovu* all around the savanna. He had no idea how many times he had watched this movie but he was sure this part was definitely is favorite.

"That's my favorite part of the movie" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled at this. Yeah, he had so many things in common with Blaine, like if they were made to met each other. He had never have anybody he could be totally honest with, but Blaine was different; he could just be myself with him. So he decided to be himself, and sang with Kiara.

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone"_

Blaine laughed, but Kurt knew it wasn't because he was making fun of him; and Kurt had lost the habit to make people laugh for a good reason.

"_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

Kurt was gladly surprized when he heard Blaine started to sing Kovu's part with his amazing voice which echoed in the whole room, and it just made the song better.

"_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes"_

Kurt joined Blaine for the last part, and their two voices blended into an only one; a perfect melody which was meant to be.

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

When the song ended, they were looking at each other like for the first time, with hesitant looks and fascination. Their eyes has become the reflection of their souls, the blue ones melting into the hazels. Kurt's heart was racing on his chest like everytime he was finishing a song, but this time, there was this ounce of adrenaline he never had before. But suddenly, Blaine pulled away with a mischievous smile; and in his hand was the last cupcake he had just grabbed.

"You didn't !" Kurt shouted.

"You told me I had to sing to get the last one, so I did it; in the nicest way possible" he answered with a wink

Kurt was sulking, his arms crossed on his chest, while Blaine was literally savoring his victory. This moment was cut off by a knock on the door which brought them back to reality. Kurt reached the door as quick as possible and opened it to face three teenagers. Well, teenagers wasn't really accurate, a vampire, a dinosaur and a very shoddy zombie who were shouting the famous threat of "trick or treat". Blaine came into the entrance of the house, while Kurt was responding to their request by giving them candies.

"That's him !" the vampire shouted to his dinosaur friend, pointing Blaine. "That's him who got in a fight with Karofsky !"

When Kurt heard that, he thought he was going to faint. His Blaine got in a _fight_ his bully ? But why ? Mouth agape, he turned to Blaine who was awkwardly looking away, biting his lower lip. Kurt said goodbye to the kids and almost shut the door at them.

"What happened ? Why did you get in a fight with Karofsky ? Are you insane ?" he shouted, horrified.

"It's not a big deal…"

"Of course it is ! Why did you do that ?"

Blaine sighed heavly. "He was telling mean things about you and I couldn't stand that so I just replied and he kinda punched me and…."

" Oh my Gosh, Blaine ! I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I don't want you to get in trouble or whatever…"

"Kurt…" Baine sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, I wanna help you. Even if it's just at school, you can't go through that alone. I know it's awful to feel like you're over-protected, but you need it and you know that."

Kurt crossed his arms on his chest, not really convinced. "It's gonna be like this for my entire life and you won't be there to always defend me; I better get used to it."

"You know, the world is changing and…"

"Blaine, the world is ugly." Kurt sighed as he cut Blaine. "And whatever happens in the future, there will always be mean people and I will always be taunted."

Kurt closed his eyes as he said that, drowned in the sorrow that was surronding his vision of the world. Blaine was wrong, it won't change, probably never. While he was trying to hold his tears in his eyes, because he had definitely cried enough for the last past days, he felt the familiar touch of Blaine's hand on his. This innocent contact gave to Kurt the strengh to open his eyes again.

"If you dare cry again, I swear I won't be able to stand this anymore." The dark-haired boy said seriously.

"How do you want me not to cry when my whole life is a mess, when _I _am a mess ? It's just so unbearable."

Blaine was so upset he could have killed someone at this moment. How could Kurt even think this ? He was thr most incredible, wonderful, marvellous, handsome person on this earth; and he could even see it because of some jerks. He didn't want Kurt to be this insecure.

_If only you could see yourself like I see you_.

"Kurt, do you have your guitar ?"

The older boy looked into the honey eyes. "Why ?"

"Just, where is your guitar ?"

"In my room, first door on the left upstairs."

And before Kurt could ask why again, Blaine was up on his feets and heading to the stairs. He came back a second later with the instrument in his hands.

"Blaine, I really don't feel like singing now." Kurt sighed when he realized what was going on.

"Very good, then. Because you're not going to. You're just going to listen, and understand."

All the candles in the room were now totally burned, and only the fireplace was now lightning up the room, with was almost drowned into the dark. Blaine took his place back on the couch, and Kurt took his place back against Blaine's. And he just did what Blaine wanted: listen and understand.

_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken_

_These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours_

_They burn, cuz' they are all afraid, for everyone of us_

_There's an army of them, but you'll never fight alone_

_Cuz' I wanted you to know_

_That the world is ugly,_

_But you're beautiful to me_

_Well are you thinking of me, now? _

_These are the nights and the lights that we fade in_

_These are the words, but the words aren't coming out_

_They burn cuz' they are hard to say_

_For every failing sun, there's a morning after_

_Though I'm empty when you go_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Like I'm thinking of you?_

_I would say I'm sorry though, though I really need to go_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I wanted you to know_

_I wanted you to know_

_I'm thinking of you_

_Every night, every day_

_These are the lies and the lives of the taken_

_These are the hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours_

_They burn, cuz' they are all afraid_

_But mine beats twice as hard_

_Cuz' the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me!_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Like I'm thinking of you?_

_I would say I'm sorry though, though I really need to go..._

_I just wanted you to know_

_That the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me _

_I just wanted you to know_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Stop your crying_

_Helpless feeling_

_Dry your eyes and start believing_

_There's one thing they'll never take from you"_

The feeling which was wrapping Kurt's heart was the least describable he ever had. He had no idea how Blaine could make him feel that good, that important, like if he was the most precious thing on earth. He was the only person who had this effect on Kurt; he had the right words and the right looks, everything Kurt needed and hadn't found before. He look deeply into the two honey lakes that were Blaine's eyes and saw his own reflection on it, and what he saw was perfect. None imperfection, like the purest diamond.

"You really think I'm beautiful ?" Kurt asked, with an higher-pitched than usual.

"Of course you are." Blaine replied in a whisper, with his look locked on Kurt's face, eyes, _and lips ?_

Kurt's breath get caught in his throat when he noticed that, even a blindman would have seen the passion burning into Blaine's eyes as his head was slightly leaned in. Kurt couldn't control his heartbeats anymore, those were running faster and faster at each second. He could feel the blush dyeing his cheeks in red as he slowly closed his eyes. He kept telling himself it wasn't real, it was just a dream, but he could for the first time feel Blaine by his side during this marvellous utopia.

They were both so catch in the moment that they didn't hear the sound of the door opening and kept getting closer. The didn't hear the sound of footsteps on the ground either. On the contrary, they both clearly heard Finn's voice in the silence of the room.

"Blaine ? What are you doing here ?"

* * *

><p><strong>*= Actually, this is The Lion King 2, for those who didn't get it.<strong>

**Song used:**

**Love Will Find A Way - The Lion King 2**

**The World Is Ugly - My Chemical Romance**

**I know I began to put some cliffhangers ! Do you like it ? And do you like this chapter, cause I'm not really confident about it. Also, what do you think will happen next ? You can give me advices or ideas in the reviews or PMs**

**This time, I promise next chapter will be soon ! Until there, have a good time !**

**Love and rainbows ! -x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay,**

**I'm definitely going to stop telling you when I will update next, because apparently I just can't keep this kind of promises *sigh*. I doubted a lot when I was writing this chapter and I kept delete everything every two seconds, that's probably why I'm this late.**

**Thank you for your patience though, so here is chapter 8 ! Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you playing at ? I thought you had made a choice ."<p>

"I know Wes, but I just lose my mind when I'm with him. I can't even think normally, it's like if he could control me."

"But you have to control yourself ! Damn, you almost _kissed_ him ! After all you did _not _to do it."

Blaine collapsed on his bed in a long and desperate sigh, the cellphone glued at his hear. He sank on his sheets without taking the time to pull off his shoes, closing slightly his eyes. Yes, almsot twenty minutes ago, his lips were about to meet Kurt's. Kurt hadn't resist, he had let Blaine come closer to him and reach his face, then place his mouth in front of his; he had even let his eyelids shut down like if he had been waiting for this forever and was ready to get this gift of love from Blaine. In the darkness of Kurt's living-room, they had created a way between their two hearts; but suddenly, everything went away when Finn walked in the room. They had both quickly pulled away and tried to act naturally, but they had kept giving little looks to each other. Blaine said the first excuse he found and left the house, leaving the two brothers together, just wanting to escape.

Once he was out of the house,he grabbed his phone with his trembling fingers and immediatly called Wes, and told him all the story as he was walking home. And now he was here, torn between regrets and happiness.

"What are you going to do now ? You need a new plan whatever you wanna do." the Warbler said

Blaine bite his lip, conscious of the new problem he was facing. The masquerade he had made about his "girlfriend" was now falling apart, and he had to find a solution, quickly.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the hallways with a confident gait, ignoring all the people around him. He was making his way in the crowd of student with a bright smile which was stuck on his face for a couple of days. Well, he hadn't talk to Blaine since Halloween's night, but he didn't need to; it had been hell of a night. He was still remembering the sweet words Blaine said, the lovely song Blaine sang, the softness of Blaine's lips...inches away from his. According to Kurt, he mightn't have been a move made on purpose, but there must have been something deep in Blaine that actually wanted to kiss Kurt; and that was awesome. Totally awesome.<p>

So, since he thought about it, he couldn't stop smiling, feeling like the happiest man alive. He almost got what he wanted, perhaps it was just a question of time before getting it. Perhaps Blaine wasn't sure about his feelings, or just not ready for a realationship yet, but he would be soon. But there were just assumptions.

He opened the door of the show choir room, hopping a little like if he was on a cloud. He saw all his friends sitting here; Santana and Brittany were chuckling in a corner, Chang-Chang making out in the middle of the room and other little groups talking. Kurt's look immediately fall on Mercedes, who was laughing with Blaine. He sat next to them and dropped his bag on the floor and they both greeted them. Kurt said "Hi" to Mercedes, but he was staring right at Blaine.

"Can I talk to you for a second ?" Blaine asked, and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Heum...Of course !"

"Okay, I got it, guys !" Mercedes let out as she stood up to let the two boys alone.

The silence arrived between Blaine and Kurt. They stared at each other fora while, awkwardly. Kurt's gaze fell on the floor and he began to stare at his feet.

"Did you told to Finn what we decided to say ?"

"Yes !" Kurt answered, raising his head like if Blaine's voice just woke him. "I said you and Roxane broke up because you had discovered she cheated on you with your friend Jeff and you needed to talk to someone so you came to see me. And that's why you were at my house yesterday night."

Blaine nodded, slightly biting his lips. He had to invent a whole story to make things credible, and he hated himself for including his faithful friends on it. It's not like Jeff had done something wrong, not at all. The blondie boy had just told him that, if he ever needed an excuse to keep his secret, he could use him. He hoped the blondie boy wouldn't get any trouble because of this.

"Great." Blaine finally let out in a sigh.

"Wait, did your girlfriend cheat on you ?"

Blaine and Kurt both turned to the chair next to them to see Rachel, sitting here innocently. As she prounonced this words, everybody glared at Blaine with surprise in their eyes. Under pressure, Blaine repeated his story, and felt like the worst liar in the world, he hated to lie, but since the beginning of the year, he got used to it very fast; he didn't really had the choice. After everybody told Blaine they were sorry for him, everything turned back to normal, and it was like if nothing ever happened.

"By the way, Kurt…" Rachel started to get Kurt's attention. "Where is Finn ? I haven't seen him this morning."

Kurt looked at Rachel with surprise. "I don't know. When I get out of bed this morning, he was already up. He said he had some stuff to do. 'Protect his friends' or something like that."

The young boy looked around him and asked the other members of the club. "Does any of you have problems ?"

The others just shrugged, and Kurt began to wonder where his brother could be. There was no way he was dealing with Karofsky, the jock didn't bother Kurt for more than a week now, and everything was fine for all Finn's friends, so what was he doing ?

"Maybe he is at Dalton." Blaine blurted out, and eleven pairs of eyes glared at him with incomprehension.

"Why do you think that ?" Kurt almost whispered.

"I told me he would protect me if I had any problems, And now that he knows about Jeff and Roxane….I'm not saying he is impetuous or whatever but…"

Blaine was cut in his speech when the music of his ringtone filled the room in a second. He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and he felt the stress catching him as he read the name of Wes on the screen. He just had the time to pick up at the phone before hearing the concerned voice of the Warbler.

"You have to come over there Blaine. Right. Now."

* * *

><p>Under the pressure of anxiety, it didn't take long for Blaine to drive to the Dalton Academy. He tried to ask Wes what exactly happened at his old school, but his friend didn't want to tell him a thing before he was in the school. The road has been long but hopefully, Blaine wasn't alone. In fact, Kurt had insist so much that the curly-haired boy gave up and let him go on this ride with him. On the long way that seperate Lima from Westerville, they took the time to buy some coffee in a little coffee-shop to be sure to stay awake, considering that it was already late and the night arrives quickly in November. But in spite of it, Kurt was slightly snoozing in the passenger seat, his head resting on the window. Blaine had turn off the radio to be sure it wasn't going to wake him, because he was finding it too adorable to ever want it to stop. He often gave Kurt's little looks to admire the beauty of the older boy's slumber His eyelids were closed and his eyelashes were tickling his cheekbones and so were the little strand of hair going down his face. He seemed to be so peaceful, a little smile forming on his lips. He looked like a sleepy angel, like the first time he had seen him: falling straight from paradise.<p>

Blaine loved this moment, that's why he was a bit sad when he parked in front of the main building of the Dalton Academy. He removed his seat belt and was about to leave the car when he noticed that Kurt didn't wake up. He smiled at the cuteness of Kurt's situation. He reached a hand to the older boy's cheek and slightly caressed his skin with his thumb and Kurt made a lovely moan at this contact. Blaine watched him waking up slowly, moving each part of his body one by one to find a normal position on his seat. When he opened his eyes, he immediately met Blaine's look, and then saw Blaine's hand on his cheek. He suddenly felt the blood running on his veins and making his face more red. Blaine removed his hand with a seductive smile.

"You always fell asleep when you're with me ?"

"Heum…" Kurt murmured with his 'barely awake' voice.

"Don't worry about that." Blaine replied. "You're really cute you sleep."

Blaine get out of the car and just had the time to see a goofy smile appear on Kurt's face before closing the car's door. He walked to the other side of the vehicule and opened Kurt's door.

Kurt jumped out of the car and Blaine closed the door behind him.

"What a gentleman." Kurt teased, and Blaine held out a hand.

"_Mademoiselle ?_" he said with a perfect prononcation.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand. Their hands were completing each other, like to matching puzzle pieces and they walked to the entrance door.

"I probably wasn't a great company in this car if I was sleeping all the way."

"But it was you." Blaine answered. "You're always a good company."

* * *

><p>At the moment Blaine opened the large doors of the Dalton Academy, Kurt's heart almost stopped beating. This place seemed to be the decor of a romantic movie or a really good TV show. Everything was huge, clean, beautiful, incredible. He didn't even want to walk in, afraid of breaking the harmony of this place. He looked up at the ceiling from where chandeliers were going down in a myriad of sparkles. They were surronding a dome made of glass which was itself above a spiral staircase. Kurt had been impressed of Blaine's house, but it was nothing compared at the amazement he had when he entered in the staircase. He thought he was in a daydream.<p>

"This is...amazing…" Kurt whispered, mouth agape. He was turning around himself, laughing like a kid in a bouncy castle.

"If I knew you were going to like this place this much, I would have bring you here earlier." Blaine answered at Kurt's happiness.

"I can't believe a place like this is an actual school !"

Kurt let out a breath and calmed down. "So, where are we going now ?"

Blaine's hand found his way to Kurt's and grabbed it. "Come with me, I know some shortcuts here."

He led Kurt trough the hallways of the Dalton Academy and the older boy kept slavering over this marvellous building he was in. After going across a couple of rooms he curly-haired boy finally pushed a heavy door, and Kurt faced a dozen boys in uniforms, with their blazers and ties. _So, here are the Warblers_, he thought; and he immediately pictured Blaine wearing the same and cursed in his head about who hot he must be. A few boys in the room stood up as they shouted Blaine's name and walked over him to greet him, and Kurt found himself surronded by euphoric teenagers he didn't even know. After a moment, the excitation went away and only one boy stayed with them.

"I'm glad you came so quickly." the unknown Warbler said.

"I came as soon as I got your call, Wes. You're pretty good at making people freak out."

The Asian boy, whose name should be Wes according to Kurt deductions, chuckled and his shoulders exaggeratedly shrugged.. "I konw, I need to work on that."

"So, what's the matter ? Why did you make me come ?"

"Actually, it's a very long story." Wes started. "This morning, everything was fine and suddenly, a guy with a McKinley jacket - that's why I called you because I realized you must know hs if he is from McKinley, even if you're only at this school for, like, three month, and I still can't believe you left Dalton, and…"

"Please Wes, make it short." Blaine blurted out in the middle of Wes' endless speech.

"Well, he just arrived and asked who was Jeff...and he punched him in the face."

Kurt gasped and brought his hand to his mouth. "Finn, what did you do ?"

Blaine looked away and sighed shamefully. "That's my fault...Where is he ? I have to explain him."

"He went to the nursery with Nick, he is not too hurt but he need some medicine though."

Blaine nodded, but Kurt noticed how much the curly-haired boy was feeling guilty. There was a moment of silence before Wes turned to Kurt with big eyes, like if he had forgotten something.

"Excuse me for asking but...you are…?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself !" he realized as he held out a hand. "I'm Kurt !"

Wes opened his mouth in a smile in happiness and exchange a knowling glance with Blaine who was blushing deeply. "Well, enchanted to meet you, _Kurt…_" he replied while shaking the countertrnor hand. Kurt was slightly smiling to the Warbler, not aware of what was going on in the other boy's mind.

"I should go and check after Jeff." Blaine said.

"Well, if I were you, I would be discreet." Wes adviced him."He is alone with Nick, you know them. I'm pretty sure it's just a question of time before we see them widly making out on a sofa."

"Damn, I'm sad I'm probably gonna miss it !" Blaine laughed. "Is the sexual tension between them becoming _that_ strong ?"

"You have no idea, it's getting out of hand." Wes replied in a smirk.

"Okay, I'll be as quiet as a mouse !"

"In that case, can I borrow you Kurt and make him visit the building ?" he asked and turned to Kurt. "I'm sure you're gonna love it !"

Kurt hesitated. "Uhm, I don't know…"

Wes put a hand in Kurt's back and laughed. "Come on, I don't bite !"

"Okay."

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Blaine chuckled at Wes' excitement.

"Don't worry, I'll give him back to you alive !"

And Wes vanished in the hallway, followed by Kurt who gave Blaine a last smile before closing the door behind him. So Blaine took a quick breath in and headed to the nursery.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Blaine let that happen."<p>

"That's okay, I'm just helping him."

"It's not okay if you get hurt in the process !" Nick reprimanded. Jeff looked away , understanding Nick's anger. He was sitting on a chair in the nursery, and his best friend was next to him , cursing about Jeff's cuts.

"But this wounds are not too bad. He could have hit me harder" Jeff tried to convince the brown-haired boy.

"Are you kidding me ? You have three stitches, and you're lucky I know how to sew. And you should have seen how he pratically threw you on the ground, it looked like you were flying to the floor" he growled bitterly as he pierced Jeff's cheek with the needle. The blondie boy gritted his teeth, feeling the thread go through his skin. "It wouldn't hurt if you hadn't put yourself in this shitty situation "

"But Blaine is having trouble at school and if I can help him…"

"This isn't about Blaine !" Nick shouted. "This is about _you !_ You're not supposed to suffer because of what he does to hide his sexuality, okay ? This isn't your problem. I know he is your friend but damn it ! If he was a true friend, he wouldn't include you in his lies !"

"Why are you so pissed off ? If helping Blaine is my choice, you should let me do it ! I don't get it." Jeff sighed.

"But look at you ! You're here and you're all broken because of the bullshit he have done, you don't deserve it !." he said as he cut the threath and put the needle back on the table. "This scar on your skin is so horrible, Jeff. I can't stand to see it and I just want to…"

"Nick…" Jeff said, but it didn't stop Nick's nervous speech.

"...go get Blaine and yell at him because he's NOT allowed to make that happen to you.. You're so perfect, and you're way too kind…"

"Nick…" Jeff repeated in a whisper.

"and this is for sure one of the reasons I love you so much but you just don't have to be. Think about yourself sometimes and…."

"NICK !" Jeff shouted, but his voice was faltering.

"What ?" he asked, out of breath. What did I say ?". I took a couple of seconds at Nick to realized what he had just admitted and he turned pale like never before. "Oh my god, tell me I didn't…"

And all at once, Nick's sentence was cut by the warmth of Jeff's lips against his. The blondie boy grabbed either side of Nick's face in his shaking hands, he was guided by adrenaline and dared to do what he had never been brave enough to do. He had just kept it for so long, and it all needed to go out. He gently moaned in Nick's mouth when, after a few sceonds of shock, he felt him respond to the kiss, and there was nothing more incredible than the taste of Nick ; he just couldn't get enough of this sensation, like a drug flowing in his veins. There was a fire of passion burning inside of him, and Nick's lips was the gazoline that made it burn brighter. He was getting addicted of this feeling going through his whole body and can't help but shivered when Nick placed his hand at the botton of Jeff's nape and inclined his head to deepen the kiss. It was feeling so good that he forgot about everything around him; the only thing left in his mind was Nick. They kept kissing for a long time, they just needed this contact, this pleasure they had been waiting for.

The only problem was the quiet cough behind them. When they noticed this noise, they both broke the kiss and stared at each other breathlessly before looking at the door to see their old friend standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad I finally didn't miss that."

* * *

><p><strong>And...that was chapter 8 !<strong>

**I really hope you liked it because I had a lot of difficulties to write it. Are you glad to see the Warblers ? It won't be the last time ! It's actually the first time I ever write a kiss scene, so I hoped it wasn't too bad.**

**If you liked it (or not !), you can leave me a review and tell me how you feel about it and give me advices ! And by rhe way, I thank everyone who already reviewed this story, you are awesome !**

**See you next chapter !  
><strong>

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


End file.
